FALLING IN LOVE
by EMILY AND RICHARD
Summary: Emily and Richard fell in love, in an unexpected way. The courting, the secrets and their love. Also with Lorelai and Rory.
1. The HarvardYale match

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily was staring at her image on the mirror of her vanity. She noticed some wrinkles around her eyes that she hadn't seen before. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, letting go a long low breath. She felt bad that day, more than usual. Turning around lightly in her chair she looked at the big bridal bed next to her. So big, and so empty, she thought feeling a wave of pain crossing her back. It had past more ore less ten months from when she had left him. She had gone to a hotel for a couple of weeks, then to Europe with Rory and finally back at home. He had stayed a couple of months into the pool house, but then had moved to a little apartment at the other side of Hartford. He had taken all his suits from the closet, his documents from the study, his objects from around the house and then had gone with a cold good bye. She had stared at him packing his things silently, wanting to stop him but unable to do it. They had shared some call phones every now and there talking about his business and her functions, his golf and her charities, but never about them. She grew sure that there wasn't a them anymore. That he didn't want a them anymore. She had met him twice in the last month, they had exchanged some few banal words and then nothing. He hadn't asked for her feelings, or for her health or her needs. He had seemed miles apart from her, emotionally indifferent. She had swallowed her emotions and had played the cold woman role, while inside her heart was consuming slowly.

The girls had skipped a lot of Friday night dinners lately, and she knew perfectly that they preferred to go to visit Richard instead to spend time with her.

She felt alone. She had her foundations, the DAR, the club and her friends, but she hadn't a family. Her daughter barely spoke to her, most of the time she joked about her and her being alone in that big house. Her granddaughter was warmer towards her but she knew that Rory preferred Richard. And then her husband. He had insulted her and her life, had stopped to talk to her, to ask for advises and suggestions, had stopped to touch her and then had lied to her for all the duration of their marriage. Thirty six years of lies.

Tears burned in the corners of her eyes at the memories of their thirty sixth wedding anniversary. No parties, or gifts, or smiles. No kisses or cuddles first thing in the morning. No making love. Nothing at all. She had spent that day locked in her bedroom, lay on his side of the bed, his pillow against her chest. She had cried for hours, simply unable to control her sobs. He wasn't there to hug her, to console her, to telling her that it would be all fine again. That he loved her. She had been alone, with her memories and her pain.

She was taken aback from the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled away the tears from her cheeks and walked towards the nightstand. Taking the phone in her hands she read the name on the display and smiled weakly. Rory.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Grandma, do I disturb you?" Rory asked.

"No dear, how are you?" She asked back.

"I'm busy with some exams, but I'm fine thanks." Rory responded.

"Good. So why did you call me?" She said sitting on her side of the bed.

"I want to invite you to spend the day with me tomorrow." Rory explained trying to sound excited.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"I want to spend sometime with you. Is it that so weird?" Rory responded softly.

"No, no. It's only that I didn't expect it. So what do you want we do?" Emily asked smiling shyly.

"I don't know yet. Come here to Yale tomorrow morning, around nine, and then we'll see." Rory said invitingly.

"Ok. I'll come. See you tomorrow." She said and then hung up.

She put the cell phone back on the nightstand and shook her head lightly. It was something surprising that Rory wanted to spend some time alone with her, above all on a Saturday. Leaning back on the pillow she closed her eyes and thought about what to do the following day with her granddaughter. She wondered what kind of activity could have been amusing for her, maybe a little shopping or a walk, a cinema or a show. She lost herself in her own thoughts for a long time, still leaned on the bed.

Some miles far Rory was talking in her mother's living room with Lorelai. It was Friday night and they had found a good excuse to skip the usual dinner to her grandmother's house. This time it was for a good cause, she thought. Nevertheless she felt a bit guilty for having made Emily to spend the evening alone in that big and empty house again.

"Mom, have you called grandpa?" Rory asked leaning over the coffee table to take a bottle of water.

"What?" Lorelai responded, her mouth half full of chips.

"Grandpa, you remember? That tall man with the bow tie, moustaches and our same blue eyes?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. I'll call him later." Lorelai responded looking for a napkin.

"Call him now, what if he had already organized his day?" Rory commanded.

Lorelai mumbled something incomprehensible and stood up, walking towards the little table in the foyer looking for the phone. She smiled finding it under a half open magazine and dialled her father's number.

"Hello, Richard Gilmore's speaking." He said formally.

"Dad, it's me Lorelai." She responded walking back towards the couch.

"Oh Lorelai, dear, how are you?" He said sitting on his armchair in the little living room.

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you free tomorrow?" She asked directly.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I was thinking about some golf at the club, but if you suggest something else…." He responded a bit confused by her question.

"Well, I'll be there at half past eight." She said and then hung up.

"Lorelai? Are you still there? Lorelai?" He said, but then he realized that he was talking to nobody.

He put the phone on the little coffee table and shook his head puzzled. Why Lorelai wanted to come over first thing in the morning on a Saturday? He couldn't imagine what she was thinking about, but he was glad she had called him. He felt so bad lately, so alone. He had tried to not think about Emily, but he couldn't help to let his mind wonder what she was doing or how she was feeling. He had stared at her leaving him, packing her things and going to a hotel after Friday night dinners and then looking for her passport to leave for Europe. He had spied her from the pool house every time he had past next to the French door of the living room, but it had been too hard to see her going ahead with her life as if she didn't need him anymore. So he had moved to that little apartment composed by a kitchen, a little living room, a bedroom with a bathroom. Taking his things from their house he had hoped that she would have stopped him, but nothing. She had looked at him silently, no emotions in her eyes. He turned his head towards the little table next to the wall and swallowed hard at the sight of the photo of him and Emily happily hugged in Paris. He had put photos of her alone, or together with him or the girls, in every room of the apartment. He couldn't help to feel the need to see her every day, also if it was only a photo.

Rory and Lorelai woke early the following morning. Rory was already dressed and waiting for her mother in the foyer when she looked down at her watch. It was late, too late she thought in her mind.

"Mom, I have to go. It's late. We'll see later." She called out and then disappeared behind the main door.

Lorelai entered the living room some minutes later and found it empty. She had hoped that her daughter was joking only to make her been faster, but not this time. She looked for her car's key and then went out quickly. She had no more than half an hour to get breakfast at Luke's and run to Hartford. Before turning on the engine of her Jeep the put on a light red lipstick and then drove directly towards the diner.

Emily checked in on the little car mirror at her image. She was more relaxed than the day before and definitely excited at the idea to spend some time alone with her Rory. Before turning on the engine of her Jaguar she put on a light orange lipstick and then drove to Yale calmly. She had a lot of time and she had no need to run.

Parking her car in the parking lot of the Campus she felt a knot forming in her throat. The last time she had been there was more or less a year ago. They had gone to the annual Harvard-Yale match all together. She had been so excited to spend the whole day with Richard and the girls that morning. But something she hadn't expected had happened and had changed her whole life. They had met Pennilynn, the old fiancé of her husband, before the match and then she had discovered that Richard hadn't stopped to meet her. He had seen her secretly for the entire length of their marriage. He hadn't been able to renounce to her, as if he needed a connection with her to be complete. She had cried her eyes out that night in the guest room, waiting for him to come over and console her, but he hadn't come and she had thought he didn't care of her. No more, at least.

She took in a couple of deep breaths and went out of the car grabbing her purse. She noticed a lot of people walking back and forth the yard, most of them wearing a Yale scarf or t-shirt, and she realized that it was the day of the match. She felt a mix of emotions growing inside of her, anger and pain principally. But she swallowed hard and walked towards the dorm, looking for Rory. It would be their day and she had no intention to let her bad memories to ruin it. She smiled weakly at the sight of her granddaughter next to the doorstep of her apartment talking with a couple of friends.

"Hello, Grandma!" Rory said aloud noticing her grandmother approaching.

"Hello, Rory. How are you?" She responded walking past a couple of tall young men immersed in an animated conversation.

"Sorry for the confusion, but today there is the Harvard-Yale match, you know." Rory said grabbing Emily's upper arm and guiding her inside of her apartment.

Emily stopped in the middle of the living room and breathed in relief. At least all the confusion and the people were out for now.

"Rory, what do you want we do today?" She asked looking straight in her granddaughter's eyes.

"We can attend at the match and then have a bit of shopping in the afternoon." Rory responded smiling.

Emily felt her anger melting by the way her Rory was smiling at her. She knew that staying at Yale, in that particular occasion, would be painful for her, nevertheless she was happy to be with Rory.

Lorelai parked her Jeep down the street and walked towards the ancient palace where her father lived now. It felt a bit weird being waiting for him there, in the big elegant hall, and not in the foyer of the Gilmore mansion. She prayed silently that her plan would work. She had studied it with Rory for weeks and she simply hoped to have made the right decision organizing it. She sat on a red velvet armchair and took a magazine from the coffee table.

Richard looked one more time at the photo of his Emily before walking out of the apartment. He locked the door and waited for the lift. He put the scarf around his neck and breathed deeply. It would be a good day with his daughter, he repeated in his mind, also if he had no idea of her programs. Entering the hall he smiled at the sight of his daughter immersed in the reading of an economy's magazine. He was sure she was looking for some publicity or something fun.

"Hello, Lorelai." He said approaching to her.

"Hello, Dad." She responded putting the magazine down on the table.

She stood up and walked out of the palace with her father.

"Where are we going?" He asked a moment later.

"You'll see." She said walking straight towards her Jeep.

"Don't tell me that you want to go _I don't know where_ with this car." Richard said looking puzzled at her car.

"This car it's my car. And I can assure you that it's a perfect normal car. Four wheels, an engine, a steering wheel, a radio." Lorelai responded a bit offended.

Why on hell every body dislikes her car?

"It's a military car." Richard tried to justify himself.

"And then? It means that people would have more respect for us, thinking that we are militaries." Lorelai responded jumping inside.

Richard shook his head slightly and went inside as well.

The trip was almost silent and short.

"Lorelai, why are we come at Yale?" He asked going out of the car in the Campus parking lot.

"I thought you liked Yale." Lorelai responded.

"Sure I like Yale, but I didn't think you liked it." He said looking at her confused.

"It's not my favourite place in the world, but my daughter lives here now, so I like this college. By the way there is the annual Harvard-Yale match today so I thought to attend at this with you." She explained smiling.

Richard was still confused, and maybe a bit sad. He had refused several invitations for that match from his friends in the past weeks. He knew that the crisis with his wife had begun there, so he was not in the mood for the match that year.

Nevertheless he smiled back at his daughter and walked towards the yard with her.

Emily and Rory had chatted for a while with some Rory's roommates and then had walked towards the yard. In that moment Rory saw her mother approaching with her grandfather and ran towards them. She hugged her mother and then Richard, before turning around and realized that her grandmother had stopped some inches behind her.

"Mom, how are you?" Lorelai asked joining her mother.

"I'm fine thanks." Emily responded politely.

She was stunned. She hadn't expected Richard to be there as well. Or at least she hadn't thought to meet him that day.

Richard swallowed hard noticing the presence of his wife. She was simply beautiful. She wore a simply light brown dress with a matching jacket, her hair a bit shorter than the last time he had met her, but still silky and soft. The orange of her lipstick lightened her face and her shy smile gave her a tender expression.

"Hello Emily, how are you?" He said looking down at her.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" She responded staring at him.

He looked so handsome in his grey suit, his hair a bit longer than usual. He seemed even taller so close to her.

"Mom, Dad, we have to go for a moment, see you later at the match." Lorelai said and then disappeared down the yard with Rory.

Emily looked down at her feet for a while, unable to stare at him. She knew that if she had looked one more time at him she hadn't been able to control her emotions much longer.

Richard stared at her silently. She was simply beautiful. He would have wanted to put her in his arms, to say her how deeply he missed her, how much he loved her, but he was afraid she would have refused him.

"So, how are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." She responded blushing.

They locked gazes for a moment and then both laughed lightly. It felt good to be close again without fighting or arguing.

"Do you want a coffee?" He said.

"What?" She asked while a group of boys past behind them almost crying.

"Do you want a coffee?" He said in her ear.

She felt shivers crossing her back. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her neck. It felt so good and exciting to have him so close to her body again after so many time.

He inhaled deeply in her scent. That wonderful, unique scent of his Emily. Her cream mixed to her shampoo and her Chanel nr.5. And obviously her silky skin. He took in a long deep breath before pulling away lightly.

"It sounds good." She said looking deeply in his eyes.

He couldn't help to smile staring at her.

They went to the cafeteria and sat down a table. Emily took her cup of coffee in her hands and sipped slowly, while Richard stared at her. It seemed surreal having her so close, looking at her speaking, breathing, living in front of him after all the times he had stared at her immovable photos.

Emily felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, her hands trembling lightly. She would have wanted to stand up, sat in his lap and let him holding her tightly for the rest of their lives, but she was afraid he would have refused her.

They spent the day together, with Lorelai and Rory.

It was weird but nice at the same time. They didn't argue, not even when Lorelai joked about their separation. Emily enjoyed his closeness, the way he looked at her every now and there without motivation. Richard liked the way she touched him. She had grabbed his arm more than once and he had covered her hands with his.

"Rory, thanks for the nice day." Emily said hugging her granddaughter tenderly.

"It was my pleasure." Rory whispered in her ear.

"Lorelai, I'll see you on Friday?" Emily asked looking at her daughter.

"Sure." Lorelai responded smiling an honest smile that hit Emily.

"Dad, I think you would have to call a taxi. I have to come back immediately at the Inn, Sookie has to go home and then I can't leave Michel alone." Lorelai said looking accomplice at Rory.

"Don't worry. Go and thanks for the day." Richard said hugging lightly his daughter.

Emily wondered for a while what to say and then spoke.

"Richard, if you want I can accompany you at home." She said hesitantly.

"Thanks Emily, but I don't want to disturb you." He said looking deeply in her big brown eyes.

"No disturb." She responded smiling.

They walked towards the parking lot slowly, still trying to realize what was happening to them.

A thunder tore the sky and Emily almost jumped. She had always been scared from thunderstorms and Richard knew it very well. He immediately put his arm on her waist and held her tightly.

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. She felt so protected by his arms.

It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

They almost ran towards her car and jumped inside. Without really thinking Richard turned on the engine and Emily fastened the seatbelt of the passenger seat. They sat in the car as if they were still a couple, he driving her home, she letting him to drive her home.

They talked about some banal matters during the trip, and then they enjoyed their talk.

"We're arrived." Richard said stopping the car on the Gilmore driveway.

"It seems like this." She responded smiling shyly.

It was raining heavily outside and they have no umbrella. Richard took out his coat and helped Emily out of the car before giving her his coat and lifting her in his arms. She put the coat over their heads and laughed lightly at his sudden move. They stopped in front of the main door and she put the coat down. He put her down on her feet still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said bending down slowly, brushing his lips against hers tenderly.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let a review.... they make me happy....**

**To the loyal reviewers which follow me in Family Revelations: Please let me know if you like this new story, and don't worry I'll continue FR as well, I have all the intention to complete it.**


	2. The apologies' night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

The moment their mouths touched Emily closed her eyes. She felt shivers crossing along her entire body, butterflies flying in her stomach. She let him kissing her lips tenderly, gently. It was simply wonderful. She had to admit that the moustaches she had hated so deeply weren't too bad. They gave a new taste to his kisses. A good one, to be honest.

He leaned even closer, her soft lips against his were incredibly good. He had dreamed about this moment for months and now he wanted this moment being infinite. He needed her more than anything else in the world, and he would have done the impossible to have her back in his life.

She responded willingly at his light kisses, her hands firmly around his neck, while her head leaned slowly over his shoulder. He let go of her mouth and moved his lips down her neck, kissing a sensitive spot just below her ear. He kissed her skin tenderly, enjoying the way she breathed heavily in his arms. She couldn't believe he was really there, enwrapped around her body, kissing her so gently.

The moment she felt his tongue against her skin she couldn't help to moan his name softly. He pulled away lightly and looked deeply in her eyes. He was sure that he hadn't never seen her more gorgeous than now.

"You're beautiful." He whispered cupping her cheeks with his hands.

Emily had a hard time to fight the tears and swallowed a sob. He was back. Or at least she hoped so.

"It's better we go inside, or you'll catch a cold." She said looking down at her feet.

She opened the zipper of her purse and looked for the keys. Her hands trembled lightly and it took her a while to finally find them. She put the big one on the lock and turned it quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen her tremor.

Richard smiled shyly at the sight of her hands shaking slightly over the main door. He knew that she was trying to control herself with all her forces and he was glad he had been the one who had caused that.

Emily pushed the door open and slipped inside, immediately followed by Richard.

He closed the door behind his back and stopped in his trucks for a moment. It was the first time he came back in their house in months and it felt strange. And exciting. That house was their house, the house he had bought for him and his Emily.

He looked around exploring the foyer. Nothing had changed, he noticed in relief.

Emily stared at him silently. She didn't know how she felt having him in the house again. She wanted to apologize, to ask for him to come back, but she was afraid he wouldn't have accepted. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her, and she was scared by the possibility he couldn't have felt the same electrifying sensations she had.

"Give me your coat." She said taking the heavy garment from his hands.

He was taken aback from the sound of her voice and smiled staring at her walking towards the closet.

"Do you want a scotch?" She asked walking towards the living room.

He looked at her sinuous back for a second and couldn't resist much longer. He grabbed her upper arm and made her to turn around. Before she could say a word he brushed his body against hers and bent down quickly, leaning his mouth against hers. She didn't know how to react, but he knew perfectly what to do. He rested his lips on hers gently, tasting the softness of her mouth. She let him holding her, kissing her tenderly again and again. He was her world, and he was kissing her. He hugged her even more tightly, no space between their bodies, his arms exploring her back, hers caressing the hair on the back of his neck. He tried to control his desire for her, but she was so responsive at his touches that he couldn't stop his hands to slip inside her jacket and pull it out of her shoulders. She moved her arms down her sides and the jacket fell on the floor in a matter of seconds. He encircled her again with his strong arms and kissed his way down her jaw. Her skin tasted even better than he remembered, her perfume invaded his mind and prevented him from thinking clearly. She moved her hands down his shoulders, his hot breath against her neck made her shivering. She grabbed the lapels of his suit grey jacket and pulled him even closer, her mind darkened by the need of him. He caressed his way up and down her back for a while before moving his hands on her waist and then on her stomach.

She gasped the moment his thumbs brushed over her breast. He moaned her name in pleasure feeling her hardened nipples against his fingers. He needed her more than he could have never imagined. Moving his lips up back to her mouth he kissed her passionately. She allowed him exploring every remote inch of her mouth with his tongue, her mind completely lost in the feeling of his hands lavishing attention over her breast. He let go her nipples and started to unbutton her silky white shirt. When he reached the button just over her bra his hand slipped inside the lace material and cupped her left breast, moaning her name with a hot and hoarse voice.

She was frightened by the intensity of the moment and pulled away forcefully, her hands closing the lapels of her shirt firmly over her breast.

"Emily?" He whispered puzzled.

He was sure she was enjoying their closeness too, but then looking at her he froze.

She was crying silently, big tears rolled down her cheeks, her small frame was shaken by her sobs.

"Emily?" He asked again taking a step closer to her.

She turned around and wiped away the tears, hating herself for having shown him her inner feelings.

"Emily, I'm sorry." He said standing behind her, afraid to upset her even more touching her.

She swallowed hard at the sound of his words. Turning around slowly she forced her eyes to look up at him.

"What?" She asked with a thin voice, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry for having forced you. I thought you wanted the same I wanted, but I was wrong." He said looking down at her.

"I…. You…." She didn't know how to open up with him.

"You?" He said with a gentle tone, trying to encourage her to go ahead.

"I don't want you to get angry with me, again." She said staring at her hands crossed over her stomach.

"I'm not angry." He reassured her.

"Richard, we're separated. I don't want you think that I was trying to seduce you. It's only that…." She said before a sob cut her off.

"What, Emily? Do you want I leave? Do you want I forget about this? Tell me Emily." He asked.

She didn't dare to look at him. It would be too hard having him to refuse her love. So she walked past him towards the stairs. He stared at her confused. He couldn't let her go far away again. He had to do something to make her understand how he really felt about the whole situation.

"I love you." He said from the bottom of the stairs.

She stopped in her trucks, her trembling right hand leaned on the balustrade. She was sure her heart skipped a beat the moment she heard his voice pronouncing those three words. She turned around slowly and looked at him silently.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, his fears growing bigger the more she stared at him without speaking. What if she didn't love him anymore? He didn't know how he could have accepted such a truth. His breath caught in his throat waiting for her to say something.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded.

It was all that he needed to breath again, to live again. He climbed the few stairs in a second and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." She managed to say against his chest.

"I missed you too, my darling Emily." He responded stroking her back gently.

They stayed in that position for a long time, neither of them wanting to pull away first.

Emily finally lifted her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and bent down for a soft, gentle kiss on the mouth.

"I think we need to talk." She said looking straight in his deep blue eyes.

"I think so." He confirmed.

They went down the stairs still hugged, her head leaned on his chest, his left arm securely around her waist. Reaching the living room he helped her sitting on the pink couch and walked towards the drink cart to prepare a couple of drinks.

"Richard?" She called.

"Yes dear?" He responded turning his head towards her.

"Can you revive the fire? It's cold here." She asked shyly.

"Sure." He responded.

He gave her her own martini and walked towards the fireplace, knelt in front of it and took to big woods and put them over the fire. Then stood up and turned around, looking tenderly at his Emily, still shaking from the coldness of the room.

"Emily?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes?" She smiled encouragingly.

"May I come upstairs for a moment?" He asked slowly.

She was surprised by his sudden request but then she said a simply meaningful "Yes.".

He thanked her with a big smile and then disappeared upstairs. He walked down the hall and then stopped in front of their, now only her, bedroom's door. He stared for a moment at the wooden door, afraid to open it. A mix of emotions crossed his body, his hands in a light shake grabbed the handle. He took in a couple of deep breaths and then opened the door slowly. He inhaled in the scent of his wife that still was in the room and turned on the light. His eyes explored the room slowly, smiling at the sight of her things around it. Her book over the nightstand, her glassed over it. Her Chanel nr. 5 on the vanity, near to her night cream. He turned is attention to his nightstand and gasped at the sight.

A little bottle of Allure pour Homme, his usual perfume, was next to the book he was reading when he moved to the pool house. Near the nightstand lamp there was a silver frame with a photo of the both of them hugged the day of their wedding. He took some steps forward and sat on his side of the bed, still staring at the photo. Taking the frame in his hands he noticed another photo. It was smaller and without frame. He put down the wedding one and took the other from the nightstand. It was a photo of him in his study. He wasn't looking at the objective, so probably she had taken it without him noticing her. He was reading a book, his right hand under his chin. He was putting it down when he noticed something on the other side. He turned the photo and covered his mouth with his free hand reading what Emily had written.

"_I love you more than anything else,__ how could I manage to stay away from you? I miss you. I need you."_

He felt tears burning in the corner of his eyes and swallowed hard. She still loved him. And he loved her.

Wiping away the tears he put the photo back behind the silver frame and walked towards the closet. It was all at the same place so it didn't take him more than a minute to find what he was looking for.

Emily was staring at the fire silently, her breath and the crackling of the woods the only noises on the room. She wondered what he was doing upstairs, but then her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head and smiled at the sight of Richard covering her body with a warm wool white blanket.

"I don't want you to get sick." He said sitting on his usual armchair.

"Come here." She said motioning to him to join her under the blanket.

He stood up immediately, kicked off his shoes and leaned on the couch next to her.

"I don't' want you to get sick." She whispered leaning her head on his chest, her back secured in his left arm.

"Emily?" He said after a long silence.

"Yes." She responded against his chest.

"I'm sorry for having hurt you. I acted like a fool. I underestimated you, letting you in a corner. I put my job first, asking you to be there every time I needed you. Obliging you to attend to all those stupid dinners with Floyd and my clients. I knew that you weren't at ease with some of their young stupid wives, nevertheless I brought you there. I understood only few months ago why you left me. It wasn't because of Jason or my job, it was because of Lorelai. You had been scared by the possibility of losing her and Rory again. I made a horrible mistake to cut you out of my life. I have had to consult instead of building a wall between us. I'm sorry for having put you so down. I'm sorry for Pennilynn and our lunches. I never thought you could have discovered them, and it never entered my mind that by meeting her I was hurting you and betraying you. I'm sorry for everything Emily. For not having been present when you needed me. I'm sorry I hadn't been the husband you needed." He said whit a shaking voice.

By the time he spoke she stood up lightly to face at him. All that she saw was his regrets and his pure love for her.

"I'm sorry too, Richard. I would have talked to you, to let you know how I felt." She said looking deeply in his eyes.

"No Emily, you had been wonderful with me. Always." He cut her off cupping her cheeks in his hands.

She leaned closer and kissed his mouth gently.

"There is something I want you know Richard. Something that I've done." She said pulling away from his embrace and standing up.

She walked towards the fireplace, her small frame illuminated by the orange light of the fire.

"A couple of months ago I met a man in New York. I was there to attend the annual DAR reunion between the Hartford circle and the New York one. I was waiting for my hotel room to be ready when this man asked me if he could sit on the armchair next to mine. I agreed and then we started talking. He was gentle and polite. He invited me to join him for dinner and I accepted. We talked about some banal matters and then asked me out for a date. I didn't know what to do but then accepted. He took me out for dinner again. Then we went out for some other dates, to a cinema, to dinner again and to a couple of Broadway' shows. We met always in New York. We had a good time, he was so gentle and respectful.

But then an evening, after we attended to a musical, he tried to kiss me. I felt bad. He wasn't rough, but I simply couldn't let him holding me in that way. Some seconds before his mouth touched mine I pulled away and I prayed him to forget about me. I ran so fast that I didn't even notice that one of my heels had broken. I took the first taxi I found and I came back." She said looking all the time at the fireplace.

Richard had listened to her silently, afraid she could have confessed that another man have had her, but then when she said she ran away before he could kiss her he breathed in relief and stoop up. He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist gently.

"Why did you run away?" He whispered in her right ear.

It wasn't the reaction she hadn't expected from him.

"Because I realized that he wasn't you. You're the only one allowed to kiss me and you always will." She responded turning around in his embrace.

He bent down slowly, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath against his face and kissed her deeply. Their hands moved up and down their backs, while their kiss grew more and more passionate. She pulled away unwillingly, her need of air too big.

"I love you, Richard." She whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too, Emily." He responded hugging her tightly.

They walked back to the couch and sat down, he leaned on the soft material of the furniture and she leaned on the warmth of his body.

"Richard?" She said looking down at him.

"Mhh?" He responded covering them with the blanket.

"I don't want we go back to our usual routine." She admitted.

"Me neither." He agreed.

"So what you suggest?" She asked hesitantly.

"I want to court you Emily, to make you falling in love again." He responded caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I'm still in love Richard." She said confused.

"I know that. I'm still in love with you too, but I want to be sure you're ready to take me back. I don't want to force you in anything. I want to show you that I'm changed and that I care a lot about you." He explained.

"Are you asking me to date you?" She asked fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Exactly. I want you to let me coming back in your life slowly." He said, his tears mirroring hers.

"Oh Richard, that's so sweet." She whispered and then buried her face on the crock of his neck.

He cuddled her gently, his chin on the top of her head.

"Richard?" She called some time later.

"Uhmm?" He mumbled.

"Do you really want to court me?" She asked.

"Not only court you, I want to ravish your heart slowly, and secretly." He responded mischievously.

"Secretly?" She asked puzzled.

"You'll see…." He managed to say pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!!**

**I hope you like the story.... Let me know.... A review will be great!!**


	3. The Emily's fear

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard, are you sure you want to leave?" Emily breathed against his mouth.

"Hmmm, it's better I'll go now…." He managed to say before brushing his lips against hers again.

He held her tightly, his back on the cold wood of the main door, her body close to his. He deepened the kiss one more time, his hands stroking her back gently, while her hands caressed up and down his chest to finally rest on his neck.

"Emily, please…." He whispered when she blew sensually near to his earlobe.

"What, Richard?" She moaned softly.

"Oh God, Emily. If you continue to kiss me like this I won't be able to resist to you much longer." He said pulling away lightly.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry…." She said a bit guilty.

"I don't want you to regret anything my love." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"I won't regret anything." She whispered sensually against his mouth.

He stared at her for a moment, her eyes glued on his, her hands carefully leaned over his chest, her belly pressed against his. It was too hard for him, he had dreamed about this moment for months, and now he was afraid she could regret it. She could not enjoy his making love to her. He swallowed hard and then pulled her away lightly.

"Richard?" She asked confused.

"Let me go Emily, please." He managed to say, also if his body needed hers more than anything else.

She looked at him silently, she had been sure he had been up for it, but then he was refusing her. It was if as a knife was cutting her heart slowly, giving her the time to feel every little wave of pain. He had refused her. He had said he loved her, but then he had refused making love to her. She fought the urge to cry and simply nodded.

He saw her expression changing lightly, it was as if she was trying to hide something.

"It's better you'll go. The taxi is waiting for you." She said with a fake smile.

"Good night Emily." He said bending down to press a light kiss on her right cheek.

"Good night Richard." She responded a bit disappointed.

He walked out of the house and climbed into the cab, letting her staring at the empty driveway alone.

He was going away, again, she thought closing the heavy wooden door. She took in two deep breaths and then walked towards her bedroom slowly. Every stair seemed to be higher than usual, the balustrade slipped under her slender fingers. By the time she reached the hall she felt so tired, and empty. She had thought he was back, he had cuddled her for hours, kissed her passionately, but then when she had tried to seduce him he had refused her. Why?

Maybe he didn't love her in the same way she loved him. Maybe she was good for spend some time together, but not good enough to spend the night together. She felt old. He had liked kissing her, but nothing more. Some little touches over her garments, that was all. Her body didn't attract him anymore. She grabbed the handle and turned it down, pushing the door open a moment later.

The room was wound in the darkness, the only faint light coming from the half parted curtains. The scent of him was still in there, she couldn't help to notice it. He had come upstairs to give her a soft blanket to warm her body. A blanket. Only a blanket could warm her now. Now that she had realized he wouldn't have warmed her with his body. She walked painfully towards the bed and lay down on the edge. The pillow was cold against her cheek. Caressing the empty spot next to her she felt tears burning in her eyes. Swallowing hard she shook her head forcefully, she couldn't watch at him walking away from her, again. She had to do something. She had to know if he really didn't want love her.

Richard paid the taxi driver and then went out of the cab. The air was prickly, the rain still beat heavily against the sidewalk. He took a couple of steps forwards before stopping in his tracks and shaking his head forcefully. He couldn't do this. Not now that he had found her again, not after the sadness he had seen in her eyes just twenty minutes ago. He had to tell her how much he desired her. Running towards the main door of the palace where he lived he searched eagerly the key in the pocket of his coat. Closing the door noisily behind his back he walked straight towards the lift, puffing when he noticed it was occupied. He looked around for a moment and then ran towards the stairs, climbing them quickly. By the time he reached his floor he was half out of breath, but he had no time to complain about the fact he was no more a teenager. He was in a mission. For her.

Opening the door of his apartment he imprecated stumbling on the newspapers the postman had put over the carpet. He had to put both of his hands on the handle to prevent him from falling on the floor. He kicked the newspapers to the side angrily and then walked towards the little living room, looking for his car keys. He was sure he had put them somewhere around that room the day before, but he was so nervous that he had a hard time to focus on his search rationally, and the fact he hadn't turn on the light didn't help.

He was about to move to the bedroom when he heard a suffocate noise coming from the foyer. He grabbed a big heavy book from the little library, War and Peace he thought, and then walked silently towards the main door. The foyer was lightened only by a thread of light coming from the half open door, his fingers firmly on the book.

"Don't move, I have a gun!" He shouted, lying.

A person shrieked worriedly.

He immediately recognized the voice and light on the lamp on the little desk next to the door.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Do you have a gun?" She said trembling.

"No, but why are you here? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"I came here because I needed to talk to you. But now I think I need to sit down for a moment." She responded still breathing quicker than usual.

"Sure, come on." He said taking her in his arms, closing the door behind her back.

She inhaled deeply in his scent, her eyes fixed on his hand over her waist. How could he be so careful after having refused her? She shook her head lightly and let him walking her to the couch. She sat down and closed her eyes, leaning her back on the soft material of a big pillow.

Richard stared at her confused. Why had she driven in the middle of the night? About what she needed to talk to him?

"Do you want some water? A drink?" He asked carefully.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, scrutinizing his face.

"Why did you refuse me?" She asked directly.

She needed to know, no matters if knowing the truth would have hurt.

"What?" He responded surprised by her sudden ask.

"Why did you refuse me before, at home?" She repeated.

"I didn't refuse you, dear." He said still confused.

"You didn't want to make love to me. That's refusing Richard." She explained nervously.

He looked at her for a moment. So that was the why she had looked so upset before, she had thought he hadn't wanted to love her physically. How far from the reality she was, he said in his mind.

She stared at him, her heart beating fast in her chest.

He bent down slowly shortening the distance between their faces. His right hand rested on her cheek, while the left one held her back gently. His mouth grazed hers, their warm breaths mingled in the few inches that separated them. She closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips against hers. He kissed her tenderly, his hand slipping from her cheek to her shoulder and back up to her neck. She lifted her hands from her sides and leaned even closer to him, her arms willingly around his back. He licked her lips slowly, the hotness of his breath entered her mind quickly. She wanted more, but she didn't dare to ask for it.

"How could you have thought I didn't want to make love to you?" He whispered against her mouth.

"You pulled me away…." She tried to respond but he cut her off soon, covering her mouth with his again.

He kissed her tenderly for a while, his lips playing with hers while their hands explored their backs and sides. When he felt her brushing her breast invitingly against his chest he understood she was ready to have love with him, again. The thought made him shivering lightly. Parting her lips gently he let his tongue slipping inside her mouth. She moaned softly, her tongue playing around his willingly. He moved his right hand down her collarbone, caressing the exposed skin gently before cupping her left breast. He massaged it softly, her nipple growing hardened between his fingers.

"I want to make love you, my beautiful Emily, more than anything else in the world." He said making her to sit on his lap.

"Then, do it Richard." She whispered in his ear.

He stood up and carried her to the bedroom, her arms firmly around his neck.

"Wait for me." He said leaning her on the edge of the bed.

She nodded trying to follow him with her eyes in the darkness of the room. He walked around the bed, knowing how to move, to switch on the little lamp on his nightstand. She smiled looking at him and lifted up a bit, just to rest her head on the pillow. He sat next to her and took her in arms, his mouth on her lips a second later. She rolled him on his back and sat on his belly, the skirt of her dress lifted up to her thighs. He caressed her legs up and down, smiling at the feeling of her muscles tensing under his fingertips. She bent down and covered his upper body with hers sensually. Her breast teased him by swaying over his chest, his hands on the smooth material of her pantyhose. She started to unbutton his white suit shirt, but it was harder than she thought. Her shaking hands didn't work as well as they would have done, so she took in a deep breath to calm her down. After a while she finally succeeded in her mission and put the shirt out of his pants. He lifted a bit and took off the jacket, followed by the shirt a moment later. She grabbed the hem of his undershirt and threw it off his shoulders. She couldn't help to run her fingers over his chest, playing with its short hair lightly. He moaned her name in delight feeling her hands on his skin, moving gently and sensually at the same time.

She looked deeply in his blue eyes and parted her lips lightly, a soft moan escaping her mouth. He made her to lie on her back and freed him from the rest of his suits quickly. She bit her bottom lip seeing his arousal through the blue silk material of his boxers.

"I love you, my dear Emily." He whispered laying atop of her, his legs between hers.

"I love you too Mr. Gilmore." She responded

He smiled at her calling him Mr. Gilmore. She usually referred to him in such a way when her mood was up and playful.

He kissed her passionately, his hands down her sides, his lower body teasing her invitingly. She moaned aloud, her desire the bigger the more he moved atop of her, his warm hands caressing her body.

"Undress me." She pleaded.

"All that you want my love." He smiled down at her.

He took her dress off slowly, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin lovingly. She felt shivers crossing her entire body every time his lips touched her skin. By the time he reached the hem of her panties they were both completely turned on. Her cheeks were reddened, while his hair was a mess, her fingers running through it sensually. She knew he had always had a thing for her fingers in his hair and she had all intentions to satisfy him the most that night. He freed her from her white lace bra, his hands immediately cupping her breasts. Her silky skin was even more tender than he could remember, her scent so sweet. The magic mix of her Chanel nr. 5 and her skin. He had always loved her scent, and having her in arms again was something wonderful for him. He massaged her breast delicately, enjoying the light moans that escaped from her lips every now and there. Looking down at her he could see how beautiful and relaxed she was. Her eyes closed, her lips barely parted, her chest raising and falling quicker than usual, her full breast moving harmoniously under his hands. She was simply perfect, his simply perfect woman. And he loved her, more than anything else in the world, more then his own life.

"You're perfect." He said staring at her dreamily.

She opened her eyes at his statement and looked speechless at him, her eyes lost in his deep blue ones. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, her pure love for him surfacing in the kiss. He felt incredibly good but he knew they could have felt even better. He took the hem of her panties and put them down her legs quickly, his boxers following immediately. She couldn't hold much longer feeling his naked body against hers. She spread her legs and allowed him brushing his lower belly against her sensitive spot. He moved slowly atop of her, teasing her with desire.

"Are you sure to be ready?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, please." She managed to say between her heavy breaths.

He guided him into her and groaned deeply. She felt so warm and wet, so good. She almost cried out his name when she felt him filling her completely in a short time. They clung to each other for a long moment before he started to move regularly in and out. She felt her passion for him taking over her senses, the only thing she was able to focus on was his body on hers, him inside of her. She had missed him so much during the past year.

He found his pace and tasted every single wave of pleasure she created on him by her moving under his body. She was so responsive, her warmness so pleasant that he couldn't understand how he had managed to live apart from her for so long. He kissed her, their tongues playing a love game they had learned more than forty years ago. His hands on her breast and down to her sides. Her fingers grazing his strong back. They moved together for a long time, the need to be as close as possible was almost enormous. She started to make circular moves under him, driving him crazy.

He bent down and kissed her again, passion and fire in their lips. When they finally pulled apart he moved his mouth to her nipple, teasing it with his teeth. She felt the familiar tingle spreading from her stomach and invading every fibre of her body. Feeling her clung around him he could feel his peak nearing. He bent down and kissed her one more time before they both experienced their climax together, their names on their lips.

He hugged her tightly, her heavy breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, his mind still lost in the passion they had just shared. She turned her head to the side and let a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to hide her weeping, but she couldn't help to sob. He immediately pulled away and looked down at her, confused and worried at the same time.

"Emily?" He whispered.

She rolled on her side, pulling the sheets over her shoulder. She couldn't let him see her weakness, not now, not after have been loved by him in such a wonderful way.

"Emily, dear. What's going on? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned, moving closer to her.

She turned around, touched by his ask. Looking at him she saw the worry in his eyes and shook her head weakly, in order to reassure him.

"Then what? Talk to me, dear." He said moving a lock of hair from her forehead.

"It's that…. I missed you so much Richard." She finally said.

He smiled in relief and bent down to kiss her mouth gently.

"I missed you too, my life." He said pulling away lightly.

She put her head on the crock of his neck and closed her eyes, still trying to stop her sobs. He cuddle her gently, his hands on her naked back. He let her crying for a while, her slender body shaking against his.

"Don't leave me." She whispered against his chest.

"No, my love. I could never leave you. You're my whole life." He reassured her.

She smiled and then pulled away lightly and looked up at him.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He responded looking deeply in her big brown eyes.

"You were amazing." She said blushing.

"You were simply perfect, my perfect wonderful Emily." He said caressing her hair.

They stayed in bed silently for a while, no needs of more words. He hugged her tightly and she relaxed in his embrace. She felt so protected by him.

"So this is your home." She said in a low voice, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"This is only the place where I eat and sleep. My home is here." He said covering the spot over her heart with his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want....

Thanks to coffeonthepatio, Mary and Valerie for reviewing....


	4. The man's kiss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily snuggled closer to Richard, inhaling deeply in his scent. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the singular sensation of being wrapped in his arms. He nuzzled his chin on her hair and smiled silently, her chest raising and falling regularly against his body. He caressed her hair gently, pressing a light kiss atop of it.

"I'm sorry I scared you before." He whispered in her left ear.

"Did you really want to use that book as a gun?" She responded against his chest, no efforts to move her face from the crock of his neck.

"No, but I would have hit the intruder with that book using all my forces…." He whispered bending down to kiss her mouth gently.

She responded willingly, his lips on hers, while her legs slipped between his.

"How did you manage to be here so fast?" He asked pulling away lightly.

"I really don't know. I was already upstairs, in bed, when I realized I couldn't let you go far from me, again. So I ran through the stairs bare feet, my shoes in my hands and I basically stormed in the garage. I turned on the engine and then I pressed the foot on the accelerator, praying to not meet some idiots on my way. Fortunately the street was almost desert and it took me only ten minutes to arrive here. Truth to be told I think it's a miracle I didn't get a speeding ticket." She explained a bit embarrassed.

He smiled tenderly at her and bent down for a light kiss on the mouth.

"I'm glad you came here." He whispered in her right ear, his hot breath against her skin making her to shiver lightly.

"But promise me you will never do it again." He said pulling away and looking straight in her eyes.

"Do you want I'll never come here again?" She asked giving him a mischievous look.

"Oh Emily. I want you here every night." He responded stroking her back gently, her silky skin against his fingertips.

"Every night?" She asked surprised.

"Do you really think I could stay apart from you again?" He said seriously.

She stared at him silently. She had loved the idea of him courting her but then she hadn't been able to wait, and now she was confused. Maybe she had confused him.

"Richard?" She called softly.

"Yes, dear?" He responded moving his hand from her back to her cheek.

"What does it mean?" She asked hesitantly.

She knew she wanted him back, but she was afraid he had changed his mind about the courting.

"It means that I don't want to sleep in an empty bed again. I need you close to me. I want you to be the first person I see waking up in the morning and the one who snuggled in my arms in the night. I want to see your smile when you look at me, your silhouette in the shower, and your bare feet on the couch. I need to feel your body pressing against mine when we watch at DVD movie, your chest on mine when we dance in the living room, your silky petal lips on my mouth when you kiss me. I want you to be my partner again." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"And I want to court you. I want to take you out for dinner, to go to a cinema together, to show you every single thing you could like. I want to make up for the lost time. And I want to take you with me during my job trips." He continued never breaking the eye contact.

She stared at him excited, a couple of tears burning in the corners of her eyes at the sound of his words. So he still wanted to court her, to be with her.

"Come h…." She was about to say before he cut her off by leaning his index finger on her mouth, preventing her to go ahead with her phrase.

"Not now. I promised to give you time, to wait until you'll be ready to take me back. For the moment we could spend time together and sleep here. This apartment will be our little secret. I don't want people knows about our reconciliation. I don't want gossip around us. All that I want it's to show to you how much I care and how much I love you." He said cupping her cheeks in his hands.

She looked up at him speechless.

"I want there are only me and you." He whispered bending down for a quick kiss.

She responded hesitantly and then pulled away, looking down at the sheets. But lifting up her gaze she saw the love in his eyes, that love she had waited for almost a year to come back and then every doubts faded out. She took his face in her hands and closed the distance between them. The moment her lips touched his he put his arms around her waist and rolled on his back, making her to lie atop of him. The kiss grew passionate and she forced her tongue in his mouth, moaning softly when he sucked on her hungrily. She lifted a bit and then brushed her breast against his chest. He pulled her down again and caressed his way down her back sensually, to finally stop on her bottom. She breathed heavy in his arms, the need of him growing the most he moved underneath her. He kissed her passionately, still incredulous to have her in his arms after so long.

"I love you." She whispered pulling away lightly.

"I love you too." He replied looking at her big brown eyes lovingly.

They caressed, they kissed, they whispered, they bent down and pulled down, they teased and finally they became one again that night. Her breath against his neck was so sweet and warm, his fingertips on her skin were hot and electrifying. They moved at unison for what seemed to be an eternity before their passion darkened their minds one more time. Her name still on his lips while his name escaped her half parted lips in ecstasy.

The weeks past quickly. Richard went to his office regularly, signed contracts and met his clients. Emily organized the reunion of the North America DAR at the Winter Golden Palace. She called the catering, the musicians and the florist. She checked in on the guests list more than once to be sure to not have forgotten anyone. They had basically continued their lives as if nothing had happened after the Harvard-Yale match, at least during the day.

Richard had come back to his apartment early than usual, around six p.m. every evening. Emily had driven to him every day at seven p.m.. He had taken her out for dinner several times, never in the restaurants they were used to go to. He had brought her to jazz concerts and to the cinemas. And every night he had opened the door of his apartment for her, had taken her coat and had walked towards the bedroom with her, holding hands. They had made love and talked, laughed and sighed, joked and teased. And then she had fallen asleep next to him, most of the times in his arms, her head carefully leaned on the crock of his neck, while his hands rested on her waist. They had waked up together, kissed good morning and then she had come home, just in time to have breakfast alone in the empty big dining room.

It happened only once at week that they hadn't dinner together. On Friday.

And that day was Friday.

Emily was pulling her hair back in a tiny pony tail, her body covered only by her light cream underwear. She was about to remove her make up when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. She stopped for a second her moves and listened attentively, but this time she heard nothing. Maybe the maid had come upstairs for some reason, she thought in her mind. So she took a little cotton wad in her hand, put a light white cream upon of it, and lifted it to her cheek. She removed the make up slowly, being carefully to not irritate her delicate skin. The perfume of rose was sweet and she lost herself in the memory of her youth. She had bought that de-make up for the first time when she was nineteen. She had found it in a little perfumery in New York, where she had gone with Sweetie for a couple of days. They had simply walked around the city looking for something pleasant. They had bought some dresses and some books.

Tears burned in her eyes at the thought of her beloved Sweetie. They had spent the most beautiful days of their youth together, talking about their future ad their lives. They had past entire nights awake dreaming for their husbands and families. She had been sure she would have married a rich man and would have had at least three children. A nice and unit family. And then she had met Richard. She had married him ad she had become mother, and the dream had seemed to be reality. For a while at least. At that silent statement she swallowed hard and took in couple of deep breaths to calm down the sobs she hadn't noticed were already shaking her small frame. She instinctively covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes, her tears rolling down her cheeks fluently. She let her emotions surface and didn't try to stop her weeping. She had missed so deeply her dearest friend Sweetie, she had needed her so much during the long days of her separation from Richard. She would have wanted to call her, to talk to her, to tell her what was going on in her life, but every time she had taken the phone in her hands she had realized that nobody could have answered at her calls. She had felt incredibly alone in those days, and now thinking about her made her feeling bad. She still needed her best friend, that young girl who had driven her to New Heaven more than once to permit her to meet Richard, the girl who had reassured her about Richard's feelings for her when she had discovered he was engaged with another girl, the woman who had told her how to breastfeed her daughter, the woman who had helped her out of the bed after Lorelai had run away with Rory. The woman she had always counted on now wasn't there to see her new happiness. To see the joy she felt every time she looked at Richard, the surprise on her eyes when he had sent to her 374 red roses, one for every day they had spent a part. She slowly knelt on the floor, her body completely shaken by her sobs, when she heard a noise coming from her back.

"Emily, dear. Are you feeling bad?" Richard said kneeling quickly in front of her, taking her in his arms immediately.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.

"Emily, dear. Please tell me what's wrong." He said worried.

She pulled away lightly and then looked up at him.

"Nothing is wrong. I was simply thinking about the past." She said with a thin thread of voice, a light tremor still pervaded her figure.

"The past?" He whispered confused.

"Sweetie." She murmured, moving her head down the crock of his neck.

He looked down at her and hugged her tighter. He knew how much her wife and Melinda had been connected and he hated himself for not having been there to console her when Melinda died.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She asked not moving from his embrace.

"I didn't support you when Melinda died. You needed me and I wasn't there for you." He responded guilty.

"You're here now." She reassured him, pulling away to look straight in his eyes.

He smiled down at her and then pulled her against him again, hugging her good and thigh. They stayed in that position for a while, their light whispers the only noises in the room. He caressed her hair gently with his right hand while the other stroked her bare back slowly.

"It's getting cold here." He said after a long silence and pulled her up with him.

He was about to take off his jacket to cover her slender body when she took his hands in hers.

"Thanks." She whispered looking gratefully in his eyes.

"Now let me warm you." He responded bending down to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"I was about to take a shower." She said weakly.

"Go to rest for a while, I'll prepare you a hot bath." He said and then took her soft white robe from behind the bathroom's door and helped her in it.

She smiled at him sincerely and then walked with him towards the bed.

"Richard?" She called softly.

"Yes my love." He responded covering her still half naked body with a white wool blanket.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"Rory's birthday." He responded shortly, sitting next to her.

"I know that. But why are you here now? I thought we agreed you came here after the girls' arrival. You don't want them to know about us, don't you?" She said a bit puzzled.

"I needed my wife. I was about to go back to the apartment when I realized I didn't want to go there alone. I wanted to spend some time with you. So I turned my car and I came here. I hope you don't mind if I used my keys to open the door." He said moving a lock of hair from her forehead.

"I'm glad you came here." She replied and then closed the distance between them and kissed him lovingly.

"It's the first time we are back together in our bedroom." She whispered against his mouth. "It's beautiful having you here, again." She continued.

"I love you, my dear Emily." He responded looking deeply in her reddened eyes before covering her mouth again.

They kissed for a while, no lust or fire in their moves, but only a pure, deep, true love.

"I'll come back soon, try to rest a bit." He said pulling away lightly.

She stared at him walking towards the bathroom and smiled. He was the love of her life and he was making her feeling the most important and beautiful woman in the world. He was really making an effort to show to her how much he had changed during the separation and she was simply falling in love with him all over again.

She snuggled under the blanket in order to warm up a bit and then rolled on his side of the bed, his pillow against her cheek seemed even softer than hers. She closed her eyes and smiled shyly. This time she didn't fell asleep crying, missing him and whispering his name. This time she fell asleep serenely, his love in their bathroom.

Richard opened the water in the tub and looked for her bath foam. Finding it in the shower he grinned and then squeezed it generously in the current water, inhaling deeply in the soft orange and honey smell of it. He checked in on the temperature and nodded feeling the warm water against his fingers. He sat on the edge of the tub and thought for a moment. He wanted to surprise her, to make her enjoying the most her bath. Standing up quickly he walked towards the little table near the sink and turned on the light lamp on it, turning off the rest of the lights a moment later.

The atmosphere was warm and the faint light of the lamp illuminated only the tub's part of the bathroom, leaving the rest of the room in the darkness. But he still didn't felt completely satisfied. Walking back in to the bedroom he took a couple of roses from the vase on Emily's vanity. Turning his head lightly towards his wife he couldn't help to smile proudly. She was sleeping on his side of the bed, a relaxed expression on her face. Her hair covered part of her cheek and her left hand was carefully leaned on his pillow. Her sinuous silhouette was illuminated by the orange light coming from the curtains, her chest raising and falling regularly. He stared at her silently for a while before coming back to the bathroom.

He took the petals away from the stem and threw them in the tub, just over the white foam that was filling the edge of the water. He nodded satisfied at the result and then went back in the bedroom to wake up his wife.

Emily smiled weakly at the sight of her husband bent over her, kissing her neck softly in order to wake her up. She pinned the head deeper on the pillow to give him better access and moaned his name tenderly when he kissed a sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Good afternoon my love." He whispered in her ear.

"Good afternoon Richard." She responded with a hoarse voice, the signs of her sleep still evident.

He kissed her one more time and then lifted her in his arms, ignoring her complaints about his move.

"Close your eyes." He pleaded her.

She looked at him confused but then obeyed.

He opened the door of their bathroom with his foot and then walked directly towards the tub, sitting on the edge.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and she obeyed again.

She almost gasped at the sight of the room. The sweet smell of orange and honey filled the air, while the faint light of the lamp wrapped the room in a romantic atmosphere. Looking back at him she smiled in delight.

"You're really an extraordinary man Mr. Gilmore." She whispered bending down for a quick kiss.

"And you're the most beautiful woman I ever met, Mrs. Gilmore." He responded against her lips.

They shared a long lovingly gaze and then he helped her out of her robe. She was about to take off her underwear when he prayed her to stop and turn around. He kissed her shoulders softly, his tongue flicking over her spine slowly, making her shivering lightly in his arms. Then he unhooked her lace cream bra and let it fell on the floor. Kneeling behind her he took the hems of her panties in his hands and slipped them down slowly, caressing her silky skin sensually. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the attentions her husband was lavishing over her body, her mind focus on the imaginary lines he was tracing on her back with his hot fingertips.

"You're ready for your hot bath." He whispered with a low and sensual voice in her right her.

She simply nodded and turned around to face him.

Her body was simply perfect. Despite the fact she was no more a young woman her breast was still soft and toned, her stomach flat. Her legs were still perfectly toned, the muscles under her skin tensed visibly. He couldn't help to feel attracted by that gorgeous body of her, but he knew he had to wait. The girls would have arrived in an hour or so and he didn't want to split out his plan to keep their reconciliation secret.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom." He said looking at her immersing in the warm foamy water.

"Please stay." She pleaded with big eyes.

He couldn't help to smile down at her and sat on the edge of the tub. They talked for a while and then he washed her carefully, caressing her delicate skin with his hands. She thanked him with a long passionate kiss and then she got ready for dinner.

"I'll wait for you." She said looking at him putting on his winter coat.

"I'll be back soon. I hope the girls will arrive punctual for once." He responded bending down to kiss her.

Then he went out of the main door, walked down the driveway and went in his car, turning on the engine. He took a short tour around the zone and then drove back to Emily.

Emily sat in the living room reading a magazine when she heard the doorbell. She stood up quickly and went towards the main door.

"Hello Mom." "Hello Grandma." The girls said entering in the foyer.

"Hello Rory. Hello Lorelai." Emily responded taking their coats.

"Still no maid?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"She's in the kitchen, cooking. And please stop looking at me like this." Emily responded.

"You're look different." Lorelai defended herself.

"What?" Emily asked annoyed.

"You look more relaxed than usual. And…. oh my God!" Lorelai almost cried out.

"Lorelai, and what?" Emily asked giving a daughter a disapproving look.

"Rory look at it. Oh my God." Lorelai said turning towards her own daughter and pointing out a spot on her mother's neck.

"Oh my God." Rory gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

The girls shared a disgusted gaze and then looked back at Emily.

"Now stop! Would you tell me what's going on here?" Emily said getting angry.

"You have a…. oh my God!" Lorelai repeated and then touched a spot on Emily's neck.

Emily looked confused at her daughter and suddenly realized. Richard had kissed her passionately when she was in the tub, maybe he had sucked on her and then…. Oh God, he had left a sign on her neck! She tried to act nonchalantly, but she had a hard time to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you have a man?" Lorelai asked directly.

"What?" Emily responded astonished.

"Where is Dad? Does he know about it? Does he know about him?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Lorelai please calm down. There is no man to talk about. And by the way it's not your business." Emily responded aloud.

"So who made it to you? The maid?" Lorelai argued.

"It's not your business." Emily repeated.

In that moment the doorbell rang and Emily jumped to open the door.

"Richard." "Dad." "Grandpa." The three women said at unison.

Richard looked stunned at them and then shared a meaningful gaze with Emily.

A long, complicated and stressful night attended Emily and Richard. They had to defend their secret, would they be able to succeed in it?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please let a review if you want.... Them make me happy!!**

**Thanks to coffeonthepatio, Mary and Valerie for reviewing....**


	5. The mysterious man

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily swallowed hard taking the coat from Richard's hands. She walked towards the closet in the foyer and put her husband's dark grey cashmere coat in it. Before turning around again she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a second. How could they manage keeping their reconciliation secret now that the girls had discovered she had a hickey? Richard had never left a sign on her neck before, maybe somewhere else more respectable, but never on a spot she couldn't cover with a shirt or a dress. The moment she had realized what had happened she had felt a wave of anger towards him and what he had done to her, but then she couldn't deny she had enjoyed that particular kiss in the tub. Closing the little wooden door of the closet she took in two deep breaths and walked towards the living room, where the rest of the family was waiting for her.

Richard stood next to the drinking cart, pouring himself a scotch, while the girls sat on the couches, Lorelai on the pink one while Rory on the opposite white, both sipping their drinks.

The moment Emily entered the room the three looked up at her. Richard mouthed her to be calm and she simply nodded, hoping he had a plan to go out from that embarrassing situation, also if he didn't know exactly what was going on between Emily and the girls.

"Do you want a martini?" He asked her breaking the heavy silence that was filling the room.

"Yes, thanks." She responded forcing a polite smile and then sat on her usual armchair before the fireplace.

"So Mom, do you want to tell us something more about the man, or the woman, who marked you?" Lorelai said looking straight in her mother's eyes.

"Lorelai please, stop this. I already told you it's not your business. So no more questions please." Emily said trying to sound annoyed.

"So if my mother, the perfect high society lady, goes around Hartford with a hickey on her neck it is not my business?" Lorelai insisted.

"A hickey? What hickey?" Richard said looking at Emily puzzled.

"Nothing Richard." Emily responded trying to let him understand.

"Nothing? You have a hickey on your neck, that means you have a man, doesn't it?" Lorelai said aloud.

Richard looked at her daughter and then back at Emily. He took a step towards his wife and moved a lock of hair from her neck, in order to have a better sight of the spot where the now famous hickey was. He had a hard time to hide the grin that was forming on his lips. Suddenly he remembered perfectly how he had made it, how she had moaned softly while his lips had grazed the soft skin of her neck, how her breath had caught in her throat when he had bit her and how she had gasped, her head rolled on the side, when he had sucked on her. Taking in a deep breath he moved his gaze from her neck to her eyes and mouthed something only the two of them could possibly comprehend.

"Follow me in the game." He mouthed.

Emily looked at his lips, moving barely perceptibly, but she didn't understand what he had just said to her.

"Emily, how is this possible? I thought you hated that kind of things, you never let me doing something similar to you. And who has done it? Do I know him?" Richard said aloud, sounding angry.

Emily stared at him in an unsure way, thinking for a moment about a good way to respond.

"So Mom, answer Dad. Do we know this man? Is he a respectable man or is he simply a gigolo you spent time with?" Lorelai insisted.

Richard sighed impatiently before speaking again, more vehemently this time.

"Emily, what's going on? Do you have a man or not? Obviously you have a man. Let me know who he is. I'm your husband, I deserve to know if my wife is dating another man seriously." He almost cried out.

Emily stared at him speechlessly. Hadn't he understood he had been the one making the hickey? Why on hell was he reacting so angrily now, yelling at her in such a rude way?

"Follow me Emily. I think we need to talk for a moment." He said grabbing her upper arms and literally pushing her out of the armchair.

"Let me go you're hurting me!" Emily yelled, managing to free her arm from his grasp.

"We are no more married, Richard. We are separated, and if I decide I want to date a man it's only and exclusively my business. If I meet someone interesting I consider myself old enough to accept an invitation for dinner without asking permission from anyone, most of all you." She said, her blood boiling in her veins.

"You're not a free woman. If you want to date someone or have sex with some man you find I-don't-know-where you're not free to do it without my permission. You're still wearing my ring on your finger." He insisted.

Emily looked at him puzzled, what had changed in the past half hour?

"If you want to be independent, have sex with men and let them treat you unladylike I'll sign divorce papers." He said calmly this time, the force of the last words too much for him also.

Emily felt her heart breaking in thousands of pieces, her breath suddenly heavy and her entire body in a light tremor. She had a hard time to fight the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Now I think it's better we talk about this question privately. Please excuse us for a moment girls, we'll be back in a few minutes, refresh your drinks in the meantime." He said looking at Lorelai before moving his gaze to Rory.

Emily still remained immovable next to her usual armchair, trying to realize what had just happened.

Richard took her upper arm once again and then walked her towards his study quickly. He opened the door and let her inside, locking the door behind his back a moment later.

"Richard, why? What did it happen to make you change your mind completely, I thought you were…." She started to say, her eyes reddened by the tears that still burned in their corners.

He prevented her from saying another word by leaning his index finger on her mouth and pulled her in his arms hugging her tightly, careful enough to not hurt her.

"I'm sorry for the hickey and most of all I'm sorry for what I said just a minute ago, but I couldn't risk letting them know I'm the one who left the hickey on your neck. I couldn't stand the thought to stop our new routine." He said looking down at her lovingly.

She swallowed a sob, relieved by his words.

"God Richard, for a moment I thought you really felt what you were saying, you looked at me with those angered eyes. Oh Richard, when you mentioned a divorce I felt my heart stop for a second, the blood in my veins froze at the realization of that word." She said staring at him, her breath still heavy.

"I'm sorry my love, I thought you understood what I was doing, I mouthed you to follow me in the game." He responded cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Oh God, no. I didn't understand what you mouthed, that's why your words hurt me so much, they seemed so real." She whispered looking deeply in his blue eyes.

"My dear Emily, I could never hurt you intentionally. I love you Emily, you're my everything and what we have now, our new relationship, the passion and the love, the respect and the intimacy we share now is something I could never renounce. That's the why I want to wait a bit more before let the others know about our reconciliation. I love the way we are simply Emily and Richard, without obligations, without rules of society to respect. I love the way you look at me when we are in the middle of a crowd, glancing at me timidly, smiling suddenly when I catch your look. I love the way you kiss me every time you come to my apartment, or the way you walk around it wearing only one of my white shirts, bare feet. I want this to last forever Emily, also when you'll be ready to take me back here." He said never breaking the eye contact with her.

She listened to him intently, her heart beating louder in her chest, her hands put carefully on his chest.

"I'm ready Richard. I want you back here, in our home." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Does it mean you want the girls to know we're back together?" He asked unsure.

"No, it means I want you to sleep here tonight, in our bed. We can find a way to spend our time here with nobody knowing about. At least we can try." She whispered smiling.

He smiled back and lifted her chin with his right hand bending down slowly, finally grazing her lips with his. He leaned his mouth on hers, kissing her soft lips gently. Before she could react at his light kiss he parted her lips with his and licked her bottom lip invitingly, his tongue caressing it slowly. He stroked her back gently with his left hand, following the line of her spine with his fingertips. She moaned softly when he let his tongue slip inside of her mouth, responding willingly, her tongue engaged in a lovely fight with his. Her hands caressed up and down his chest for a while, finally resting just over the lapels of his grey jacket. He took a step back and leaned against the wooden door of his study, never letting go of her. She followed him and kept kissing him lovingly, her hands on his shoulders now. His hands found their way down the small of her back, finally grabbing her bottom and squeezing it lightly, pulling her closer to him. She moaned aloud in his mouth at the feeling of his erection pressing against her, her hands moving up and down his upper arms sensually. She was so lost in the feeling of the kiss that for a moment she forgot why they were in his study. He pushed her skirt up to her thighs and caressed her legs eagerly, his hands looking for a way to touch her silky skin as soon as possible. She lifted her left leg a bit, giving him better access and kissed him passionately again. He moaned her name softly the moment she left his mouth to bit his neck with her teeth gently, flicking her tongue alongside his jaw a moment later.

"I want you Emily." He whispered in her hair.

She was taken aback from his words and pulled away forcefully, smoothing the soft material of her skirt, in order to cover her legs.

"The girls Richard. We have to go back to the living room before they suspect something." She panted, still trying to regain her normal breath.

"Yes, sure. You're right. God, it's only that you're so sexy this evening that I simply can't take my hands off your body." He said smiling mischievously at his wife.

Before she could respond he pulled her back in his arms and kissed her again, forcing his tongue in her mouth the moment their lips touched. She gave in for a moment and let her right hand slip down his chest, stopping just over the bulge on his pants.

"Oh, Emily." He groaned feeling her slender fingers teasing him through the material of his pants.

"Now I think it's better you refresh your face…. Go to the bathroom, while I'll go back to the living room." She whispered against his mouth.

"You're too wise, my love." He said with a deep voice.

"That's why you love me." She responded playfully.

"Yes, that's true." He said caressing her hair gently.

"What about the girls?" He asked a moment later.

"I'll let them know I met a man some weeks ago, a very handsome, special, passionate and intriguing man who had stolen my heart and my soul, and who had kissed me crazy in the tub, marking me." She responded still playfully.

"Emily, seriously." He sighed.

"I'll tell them I'm dating a man, but it's nothing serious at the moment, and the hickey is simply the result of a bit too passionate kiss he gave me on the doorstep. Nothing more." She explained seriously this time.

"What about our discussion?" He asked.

"You've been simply disappointed I didn't tell you about this mysterious man, nothing more. No divorce at the horizon." She responded naturally.

"You're wonderful, do you know?" He whispered bending down for a light kiss on the mouth.

She responded quickly and then walked towards the window and checked in on her image reflected on the glass, combed her hair with her fingers and looked at her lips, still covered by a thin layer of light rose lipstick. She thanked herself in her mind for having chosen that lipstick, so resistant and compact that not even the passionate kisses of her husband had removed it.

Richard smiled at the sight of his wife, so beautiful illuminated only by the faint light of his desk's lamp, her back sinuous, the way she moved her slender fingers through her hair so sensual. He took in a deep breath and looked away from her, knowing that if he stared at her much longer his arousal would have a hard time to disappear soon.

"We can go." She finally stated some moments later.

He simply nodded and unlocked the door, opening it for her. She looked one more time at him, sharing a meaningful gaze with the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago, and then walked directly towards the living room, while Richard moved towards the bathroom.

He opened the water and refreshed his face, smiling surprised when he didn't find any trace of lipstick on his lips. "Modern lipsticks, wonderful." He mumbled at the mirror, remembering the first time he had kissed her, her red lipstick on his mouth more than evident.

Emily inhaled deeply before entering the living room, then took a step forward and walked directly towards the drinking cart, pouring herself a generous martini.

"So what did happen in Dad's study? We didn't hear yells or cries. And where is he? Did you kill him? Did you tie him in his leather armchair with his socks and strangled him with his bowtie? What Mom?" Lorelai inquired suspiciously.

"Lorelai, please. Aren't you able to be serious for once?" Emily huffed annoyed.

"So I'm not the serious one here? What about you? Before you say a word let me say that not even Rory let a boy make her a hickey when she was sixteen." Lorelai responded quickly.

"Lorelai please, can we change the topic now?" Emily replayed.

"Do you have a man? It's a simple question. Yes or no?" Lorelai insisted.

"Yes, I've a man. Can we change the topic now? We are here to celebrate your daughter's birthday, have you forgotten about it?" Emily responded impatiently.

"Do you think you can get out of this so simply? Who is this mysterious man, and where is Dad?" Lorelai insisted.

"I'm here Lorelai." Richard said aloud, entering the room and walking directly towards the armchair.

"So did she tell you about the mysterious man?" Lorelai asked immediately.

"Yes, she told me." He responded briefly.

"And you're okay? I mean, do you think it's wise for her having a man? Do you know this man, is he an honest man?" Lorelai asked looking straight in his father's eyes.

"Lorelai, your mother is an adult woman, we talked about the situation and we agreed she could date this man for a while." He responded solemnly.

"So will you get a divorce?" Rory breathed stunned.

She had stared at the whole Emily's man story silently, keeping her thoughts in her mind, at least while her grandparents had been in the living room, but now she couldn't keep herself from asking.

"No." Both Emily and Richard responded at unison.

"Not for now. My dates are not so serious, at least not for now." Emily added a moment later.

"How could is it possible that you date a man, not seriously, and still be married with another one?" Lorelai asked incredulous.

"Lorelai, your mother and I had agreed on being separated, not divorced. A divorce would imply a lot of other things, lawyers, money, and gossip. It's not the case." Richard said, preventing Emily from responding.

"You're not serious. You can't accept she dates another man when she's still your wife." Lorelai argued.

"Lorelai stop it. It's not your business, it's a thing between your mother and me. You're not involved." Richard responded aloud, standing up to pour himself another scotch.

Lorelai looked speechless at his father for a while.

"It's my business too. You're my parents, I deserve to be involved." She said after a long heavy silence.

"Lorelai please, it's nothing serious. And besides let me say it's really weird from you wanting to be involved in our lives. You ran away from us, so now it's at least funny knowing you need to be involved. You didn't say a word when I left your father, as you didn't comment the fact he moved to his apartment. So please act maturely and let us live our lives in the way we want." Emily snapped out.

"I ran away because of you Mother. I ran away because you were demanding, you wanted to control my life, you prevented me from being happy." Lorelai yelled back.

"I was so controlling that I let you get pregnant at sixteen." Emily responded aloud, her hands trembling evidently.

"You never cared, never. You had your life, your parties, your friends. You never cared about me, that's why I got pregnant at sixteen!" Lorelai cried out.

"I always cared. You know." Emily said still trying to hide her inner feelings.

She had expected anything but this kind of fight with Lorelai.

"You never cared, that's why I hated you then." Lorelai whispered.

Emily looked at her daughter immovable, her heart beating faster in her chest, her entire body shaking. She had suspected Lorelai had hated her when she was younger, but it was the real first time she heard her telling that aloud.

"Excuse me, Rory." She said and then stood up and rushed through the stairs running towards her bedroom.

"Why Lorelai, why do you have always to hurt her? Why are you not able to treat her like a person with human feelings?" Richard yelled at Lorelai and then ran to Emily.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want, that would mean a lot for me!!**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but real life called and I responded!!**

**A special thanks to coffeonthepatio, Mary, Valerie, Ghostwriter and B. (you know who I'm talking about ;))!!**


	6. The Rory's plan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

"I can't believe you just did that." Rory said looking disappointed at her mother.

"She provoked me, she made me tell her that thing." Lorelai defended herself.

"You told her you hated her, oh my God, I can't believe you really told her such a thing. She's your mother, and you told her you hated her." Rory said growing angry.

"She didn't care, she thought only about her life, she never showed any interest in me. She wanted me to be her copy and when she realized I wasn't the daughter of her dreams she simply refused me. I was a disappointment for them, the rebellious daughter." Lorelai responded standing up and walking towards the French door.

"Have you ever tried to comprehend her? What if I got pregnant at sixteen? Would you have been happy? Or proud?" Rory argued.

"This is not the same." Lorelai mumbled looking out of the window.

"Do you know what happened the night Dad's parents came over? When Straub said those horrible things? Grandma brought me to the kitchen, gave me dinner and said something I could never forget. She said that my presence had never been a disappointment for her, that she was simply happy she had me in her life. Straub and Francine would have preferred an abortion, do you know that? Grandma prevented them from telling you that option." Rory said standing up as well and stopping just in front of the fireplace.

Lorelai stared stunned at her daughter, she hadn't expected something similar from her. How did she know those things? Was it possible that her mother had told her them? And if yes, why she never told her the whole truth?

"Now I think it's better you'll go home." Rory said turning around to face her mother.

"What does it mean it's better I'll go home? We came here together." Lorelai said puzzled.

"I'll spend the night over. I don't want Grandma to be alone tonight." Rory explained looking straight in her eyes.

"She could call her lover, couldn't she?" Lorelai responded sarcastically.

Richard opened the door of their bedroom quickly, shaking his head at the sight of his wife laid on the edge of the bed, her head buried in her hands, while her legs were folded over her stomach. Her small frame was shaken by her silent sobs, her back to him. He closed the door behind his back and walked towards her, but before joining her he turned around and went back to the door, locking it. He moved towards his wife and sat next to her, bending down to take her in his arms.

"Don't cry, Emily." He soothed her.

Emily snuggled in his embrace, still sobbing slightly, her tears rolling down her cheeks abundantly.

"Emily, dear. She was angry, she didn't think about what she said." He tried to reassure her, his hands stroking her back gently.

She pulled away lightly and looked up at him.

"She hated me, and probably she still does it. I'm not a good mother, Richard. I'm a complete failure. I never made her feel loved and cared for, I spent all my time fighting with her and then I made her run away from us. You should hate me as well." She said with a shaking voice, her eyes fixing a spot behind his back.

"Stop saying it. I couldn't hate you, Emily. You're my whole life and I never, never, thought you were a failure as a mother. Lorelai had never been an easy girl. She was rebellious, she wanted to be free, to live her life on her own. She didn't make it easy for you. She disrespected you more than once when she lived here. She insulted you and refused what you gave her. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't there to support you all the times you got in a fight with her. I'm sorry I was away so often. You had to face all of that alone." He responded lifting her chin with his right hand, making her look at him.

"I only wanted to be a good mother." She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He said folding his fingers in her hair.

They stayed in that position for a while, his strong arms held her tightly against his chest.

He would have wanted to go downstairs and give a piece of his mind to Lorelai, to let her know how deeply she had hurt her mother this time. But he knew that at the moment the most important thing was Emily, his Emily. He shook his head barely perceptibly and without really noticing it he tightened his arms around her small frame, afraid to let her go. He had seen her cry rarely during their marriage, nevertheless every time she had allowed herself to show him her inner emotions he had felt his heart aching for her. He could only imagine how she had suffered during their past anniversary , their fortieth wedding anniversary. She had told him she had cried all day long in their bedroom, laid on his side of the bed, her arms firmly around his pillow. He hated himself for having been such a fool, for not having swallowed his pride and having come back to her sooner. He had insulted her more than once during the years, he had laughed about her with his mother. How could have he acted in such a stupid way? How could he have ignored the fact that he was hurting her by acting like that? He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Richard?" She called softly, her voice almost a whisper.

"I don't want her to hate me. I want only her to be my little baby again, the little girl who ran towards me every time she saw me entering her room, that little angel with curly black hair that whispered loving words in my ears when we were alone. I want my baby back, Richard." She said against his shoulder.

"I'll help you, Emily. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make her coming back to you." He reassured her, his hands moving from her back to her face, finally cupping her cheeks.

He caressed her lovingly, his eyes glued on her, while one of his hands slipped down her jaw, grazing it with his fingertips. She stared at him silently for a while before her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. He smiled lightly at her changing mood. He knew that she was suffering terribly, that her heart hurt deeply, and he knew there was only a way to make her forget about her pain, at least he could try. He bent down and grazed her lips, his fingertips drawing an imaginary line down her spine. She shivered lightly in his arms, her head leaned over his shoulder while he moved his lips from hers to slip down her jaw. He put small kisses on her silky skin, his hot breath against her neck caused her to shiver. She deeply inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne before let go of a soft moan the moment he flicked his tongue over her collarbone. He continued his ministrations, his hands exploring her sides, her chest raising and falling rapidly against his strong body.

"Kiss me." She pleaded with a thin voice, almost blushing the moment he looked up at her.

He smiled at her reddened cheeks, his hands cupping them tenderly before bending down and resting his lips against her mouth. He kissed her soft petal lips gently, almost reverentially, for a while before his tongue licked her bottom lip invitingly. She gasped the moment he parted her lips and entered her mouth, his tongue immediately seeking hers. She let him licked her, sucked on her, all the time caressing her body tenderly. He put an hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on the mattress slowly, her head touching the pillow seconds later. He laid partially atop of her, his upper body covering hers completely, while she let him deepen the kiss. He explored every remote inch of her mouth with his warm tongue, his hands down her sides. She arched her back under his touches, her hardened nipples visible through the thin material of her pink sweater.

"I love you." He whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too." She breathed losing her gaze in his deep blue eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, his heart aching for her at the sight of the pain that still was in her eyes, and then cupped her left breast with his hand, massing it tenderly. She moaned softly at his sudden move, the feeling he was creating with his touches started taking her breath away.

.

Immediately they pulled apart and shared a meaningful gaze.

"The girls." They both gasped at unison.

"It's me, Rory." A gentle voice came from the other side of the door.

Richard immediately stood up and walked towards the door, his arousal killed by the awareness that his granddaughter was waiting outside the room. Emily looked at him and immediately the light smile he had seen on her face faded out. He grabbed the handle, unlocked the door being careful to not make too much noise, and then opened the door for Rory.

"I'm so sorry." The young woman said from the doorstep.

"I'm the one who has to be sorry. I ruined your birthday." Emily said looking at her granddaughter guilty.

"It wasn't your fault. What mom did is unbelievable. I still don't understand why she spoke to you in such a way." Rory reassured her.

"Where is your mother?" Richard asked.

"I suggested she go home." Rory answered giving her grandfather a quick look.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" Richard offered.

"To be honest I would like to spend the night over. I don't want grandma to be alone tonight." Rory responded smiling tenderly at Emily.

"It's not necessary, Rory. It's your birthday and it's Friday, there is no need to sacrifice your time for me." Emily responded trying to sound reassuring.

The look in her eyes could tell the opposite. She would have really enjoyed spending some time with her granddaughter, but she was also afraid she would have defended her mother, inflicting more pain on her.

"Rory you're really a sweet girl." Richard said putting his arm on her shoulder, hugging her lightly for a moment.

"I want to spend the night here, but if you prefer to be alone then I'll go home." Rory said looking straight in Emily's brown eyes.

"It would be a pleasure for me having you here tonight." Emily finally conceded.

Richard smiled at the sight of his granddaughter and his wife getting along so well, most of all because of the tenderness in Rory's eyes.

"I think it's better I'll go, then." Richard said unwillingly.

The last thing he would have wanted was leaving his wife alone that night. He would have wanted to have her sleeping in his arms, cuddling her and taking her pain away.

"Stay." Emily almost whispered.

Rory caught the gaze her grandparents shared and for a moment she felt her heart warming by the softness of their expressions. For a moment she hoped they would be still together. Her pillars. Together.

"Then, considering the fact tonight is my birthday, I think I want to celebrate with both my grandparents." She said smiling openly.

"Sure." Richard said smiling back.

"So, ready for dinner?" Rory asked.

"Give me one more minute. Please go downstairs and tell Gina to heat up dinner." Emily responded with a small smile.

Rory nodded and then disappeared down the hall, leaving the older Gilmores alone.

Richard instinctively closed the door behind his back and walked towards Emily, taking her in his arms a second later.

"She's a good girl." She mumbled against his chest.

"Yes, she is. She's a Gilmore." He confirmed, his breath on her neck.

"Do you think we should tell her about us?" She asked pulling away to look up at him.

"Only if you want to." He responded giving her a lovingly gaze.

"Let's go downstairs and then we'll see." She said before kissing him quickly on the mouth.

She descended the stairs slowly, him following her only a step behind.

"You're here." Rory said greeting them from her usual chair in the dining room.

"Have you told Gina to heat the dinner?" Emily asked trying to sound her usual self.

"Sure, she's on her way to serve it." Rory confirmed.

"Then, Rory, something new from Yale?" Richard asked sitting down on his chair.

They had dinner chatting about some banal matters, Rory and Richard trying to avoid the previous facts of the evening, Emily understanding what they were doing and doing her best to hide her pain and her sadness.

"So grandpa, do you have to go home soon?" Rory asked at the end of the dinner.

"I beg your pardon?" He responded puzzled.

"I was thinking that if you don't have to go immediately, we could spend some more time together." Rory explained.

"Well, yes, no. I…. I don't want to disturb your grandmother." He responded hesitantly.

"Do you have a pajama here?" Rory asked smirking.

"What?" he said even more puzzled.

"If you have a pajama we could have a pajama party then." Rory replyed with big eyes.

Emily and Richard shared a tender smile, understanding what she was doing.

"I think there is still one somewhere upstairs." Emily said smiling weakly at her granddaughter.

Rory gave a priceless smile to her grandmother and literally jumped at her, hugging her tight.

Emily was taken aback by her sudden move, but a second later responded at the hug willingly, letting her granddaughter taking away a bit of her pain.

Richard stared delighted at the scene, fighting a tiny tear, overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness for his wife. He would have wanted to see that scene many years ago, when Emily, after long hesitations, had asked to Lorelai to caress her growing belly. He would have loved seeing Emily hugged to her daughter like that, but it had never happened. Lorelai had never allowed her mother to touch her belly and Emily had never asked again.

"So go upstairs and change, we'll see there in ten minutes, ok?" Rory said enthusiastically, pulling away from Emily's embrace.

"Ten minutes." Richard echoed her and then disappeared through the stairs.

Emily and Rory followed him a moment later, climbing the stairs with locked arms.

Emily was definitively glad to Rory for what she was doing for her, for the way she was trying so hard to make her smile and forget about her broken heart.

Rory opened the door of her bedroom and walked directly towards the closet, looking for a pajama to wear. She nodded satisfied the moment she found it.

"I'll do my best to get you back together, you deserve it. I saw the way he looked at you tonight. He still loves you…." She mumbled thinking about her grandmother.

She hoped so deeply her plan would work that night.

TO BE CONTINUED

**T****hanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want.... they really mean a lot to me....**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers.... all of them!!**


	7. The father's slap

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Lorelai couldn't believe she had really told her mother she had hated her. Truth to be told she had had the feeling of hating her mother more than once when she had been a teenager and had felt controlled constantly. She would have wanted another kind of mother, more comprehending, more involved in her personal life and not only in her scholastic or social life. She would have wanted a mother who showed her she cared, who hugged her when she noticed something was wrong, who noticed when something was wrong, at least. But Emily Gilmore had always been so focused on herself, on being the proper wife of Richard Gilmore, that at a certain point she seemed to have forgotten she was also a mother. No, that wasn't completely true. Her mother had never missed a meeting with her professors, had never skipped a recital at school, had never forgotten to buy her the most beautiful dress for a social event. Emily Gilmore had been the perfect high society mother. She had stood up at the standards of the rich society of Hartford. She had given her the best dolls when she was a little girl, an enormous house for her dolls, she had given her chiffon dresses when she was a girl, had given her the best instruction, the possibility to see the world when she was a young lady. But she had never been a mommy. A decent mother maybe, but never a mommy.

She parked the Jeep next to a sidewalk and turned off the engine, bending down to rest her head on her arms, crossed over the steering wheel. It had happened all so fast. Her mother and the hickey, the insinuations about the other man, her father defending her mother, her mother arguing about the fact she had never felt as being involved in their lives and then the worst epilogue.

"_You never cared, that's why I hated you then." _

She remembered perfectly the way she had told her mother that thing, looking straight in her eyes, the desire to hurt her growing the more she spoke.

But now it seemed all wrong. She hadn't wanted to hurt her mother, not so deeply at least. She had wanted her mother to understand how she had felt at that time, when all that she dreamt for was a mommy. But as usual her mouth had been faster than her brain, and the words had escaped mostly without her control. And then her mother had got up, her eyes already wet by the tears she was so strongly trying to fight, and had disappeared upstairs. She had also argued with her father, she had suggested Rory that Emily could have had been consoled by her lover. Rory. Her own daughter. Her birthday. She had never seen Rory standing up for her grandmother, that anger in her eyes, that roughness in her tone when she had asked her to go home, to let her alone with her grandmother.

She had to do something, for Rory. She couldn't lose her, on the day of her birthday.

Richard entered the closet and looked for a pajama, his attention focused on the half empty part of their, now only her, closet. He swallowed hard at the realization that he had taken almost all his things away from that room. He had emptied the drawers, angrily, all the time mumbling complaints against Emily, he had criticized her way to stack his suits, her way to put his shoes under hers, her way to hang the shirts in the closet, so maniacally sorted by colours and fabric. He had complained about the enormous quantity of her dresses, cocktail dresses, long evening dresses, jackets, skirts, sweaters. He had complained so much during those days. And now there he was, wanting so badly to fill that emptiness again, wanting his shoes being stocked under hers, wanting his shirts hung by colours and fabric. Wanting his life back. He knew she wanted the same, but he was afraid to lose their new routine, their easiness around each other, their deep and pure love. He was scared by the possibility to come back to their old life, a life in which he didn't pay attention and she was too focused on social rules and expectations.

"Richard, have you found a pajama?" Emily asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What? Ah, no, I didn't find it." He responded turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think one of mines could be big enough for you." She said smiling weakly.

"I think so. That means I'll take my jacket and bow tie off, nothing more." He responded mirroring her weak smile.

"Now it's better if you'll go downstairs, I need to change and I don't want Rory to think I'll do it in the same room where you are. I still don't know if I want her to know about our reconciliation." Emily said leaning her right hand on his upper arm.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the living room then." He said moving to exit the room.

"Richard, is something wrong?" She asked before he reached the door.

"No dear, don't worry about me. It's only that I…. you know…. Nothing." He shook his head and turned around.

"Please wait. What's bothering you darling?" She asked walking towards him.

"Nothing, really. It's only that I hate to see you so hurt, so in pain." He lied, partially at least.

He really couldn't stand to see her so down, her heart broken in thousands of pieces, but at the moment he was thoughtful because of his desire to come back to her, to share their house with her again. He shook his head at his egotistical thoughts. He had to focus on her, the rest should wait.

"It's alright Richard. It'll pass. I'll get through all of this in the same way I did so many times in the past. What she said, well it hurts like hell, you know. But it's not unexpected, I thought she hated me at that time, and this evening she only confirmed my fears. It's hard to realize that she really hated me, that it was not one of my doubts, but then I have to face the reality. I failed as a mother, she made it very clear. But I don't want to fail as a grandmother, nor as a wife. I don't want to lose you again, Richard. It hurts, it makes my heart crying out for her, but I won't spend the next month in bed, rolling and crying. It didn't work the first time. I didn't have her back. And now, well, really she never came back, she had come here because she had to, because she needed the money for the Chilton, nothing more. I still don't know how I could possibly think she would want to come back here obligation for more than mere obligations." She said calmly, her hands on his arms.

"I love you, Emily." He whispered in her hair, taking her in his arms.

He knew there was no need for more words. He knew that he could say nothing to make her feel better at the moment.

"I love you too, Richard." She responded wrapped in his warm and reassuring embrace.

"Now it's better I'll go." He said pulling away unwillingly.

"Yes, and it's better I'll wear a pajama. God, it's so silly. I think I don't even remember the last time I had a pajama party, maybe it was at Smith, with Sweetie…." She mumbled walking towards the closet.

Rory wore her pink cotton pajama, one of those her grandmother kept always ready for her in the second drawer of the closet, in her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled looking around. Her grandmother had created that room for her, her favourite flowers always fresh and perfumed in the vases, the posters of some teenager's bands hung on the walls, some books on the library and some new magazines on the desk. Emily really acted as if Rory would come around any moments, being always ready to welcome her in her house, wanting so badly to make her feel at home.

She couldn't help to feel guilty for not having appreciated her efforts too much in the past. Sure she had thanked her for the room, and for the things she had bought her over the years, but now she felt as she hadn't thanked her enough. Maybe all that Emily would have wanted was to spend more time together, nothing more.

Richard poured himself a scotch and sat down on the white couch, his drink in his right hand. He looked around and one more time felt the need to be there again, to live there with his wife. He was still lost in his thoughts when he noticed a shadow in front of him.

"Rory dear, your grandmother told me she'll be here in a few…." He was saying, when suddenly he looked up and realized with disconcertment he was talking to his daughter.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone home some time ago." He said standing up.

"I need to talk to Rory." She responded avoiding looking at him directly.

"So you came back to talk to Rory? Funny! Your mother cried her eyes out because of what you said and all that you are able to think about is talking to Rory? I can't understand you, really I can't." He said growing angry.

How could she dare to show up in that way, after having broken her mother's heart again, not even asking if her mother was alright, not even apologizing for what she had done before?

"I think it would be wiser for you to leave before your mother comes here." He said grabbing her arm to guide her towards the main door.

"Let me go. I need to talk to Rory and I won't leave until I have the chance to do it." She responded freeing her arm from her father's strong grasp.

"Lorelai, please go home." He insisted.

He really would have wanted to give her a piece of his mind, to tell her how stupid and insensitive she had been, but the least thing he wanted was to fight with her in that moment, with Emily so close.

"She's my daughter, I have all the rights to meet her." She argued, her impatience growing the more she stared at his father's look.

"It's not your home, so please go away Lorelai." He responded trying so hard to control his temper.

"It's not your home either, so you have no right to kick me out." She replayed hastily.

"What are you talking about? This is certainly my home." He spat back.

"You don't live here anymore. She lives here, not you. Maybe another man sits down on these couches now. Maybe he sits on your chair at dinner, and sips your precious scotch. Maybe another man sleeps on your side of the bed now. Not you. Maybe he also takes your wife all over the house, in the bed, in the den, on the dinner table. Maybe he also has sex with her on the desk in your study. But certainly not you!" She almost yelled, the veins of her neck swollen.

Richard stared speechless at her daughter. He had never seen her so angry, so out of herself, so insulting and disrespectful before. Not even when she was a teenager and argued all the time with him over everything.

He did the first thing that crossed his mind. A thing he had never done before, in his entire life.

He lifted his hand and slapped his daughter's cheek.

It felt weird, wrong, completely wrong, but at the same time it felt freeing.

Lorelai instinctively covered her cheek with her hand, still shocked by her father's reaction.

"Do you really think I can tolerate you coming here and destroying your mother? Do you really think I can tolerate you coming here, in my house, _my_ house, and insulting me like that? Telling me that another man had taken my place in this house and in my bed? I'm the one who sleeps on my side of the bed! I'm the one who makes love to my wife!" He cried out, his voice high and harsh.

"Yes, sure. In your dreams you're still here with her, but in real life she has a lover, another man." Lorelai responded still angrily.

"I'm her lover Lorelai, I'm the one who made her the hickey!" He yelled.

Lorelai looked stunned at his father. Was he lying to her, to defend his male honour, or was he telling the truth? If yes, why did they make that scene before? Why did her mother talk about another man, a mysterious man?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to all for reading!! Let a review if you want.... I really like them a lot!!**

**Thanks to Mary, Valerie, coffeeonthepatio and lilienprinzessin for being always so kind to review....**


	8. The light of the fireplace

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

"Lorelai I think it's better you go home now." Emily said firmly from the top of the stairs.

She had looked at the fight between Lorelai and Richard silently, preventing Rory from interrupting them by taking her hand in hers.

"And I think it would be wiser if you'll drive your mother home, I don't think she's calm enough to drive safely at the moment." She added a moment later looking at Rory.

"But Grandma…." Rory tried to respond before Emily cut her off immediately.

"I need to talk to your grandfather, alone. There are things we need to discuss about the end of our marriage." Emily said avoiding to look at Richard.

"That means that what Grandpa said wasn't the truth? He's not the one who made you…. Well you're not back together then?" Rory asked stunned.

It had seemed all so real, the way he had spoken to her mother, the way he had defended himself from her attacks, the way he had yelled he was the one who was with Emily, everything had seemed so real. But then he had lied, probably to defend his male honour in his house.

"Rory, dear. Your grandfather and I have been separated for almost a year, you know. We had a lot of problems and we weren't able to solve them together. Now there is another person in my life, a person that I love and I care for. I know I could never have with him what I had with your grandfather, the love and passion that made us fall in love so many years ago, but now it's not the same. I still care for him, I want him to be fine and I wish him to find a woman who will be able to love him in the way he deserves to be loved. I wish him to find a woman who'll make him happier than I did." Emily explained, fighting her inner emotions.

He was the man she loved with all her heart and she knew he would have understood the game she was playing. She wanted their secret to be safe, their new love to be protected from their daughter's comments and judgements. All that she needed at the moment was to be alone with him, in their house, in the safeness of his arms.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Rory said taking Emily's hands in hers.

"Yes, dear. Please go home with your mother. Maybe we could have a pajama party another time." Emily responded looking straight in her granddaughter's blue eyes.

"It's better I'll go and change then." Rory responded before hugging her tenderly.

Richard stared at the scene silently from the living room. He knew Emily wanted them to be alone, to finally let go of her inner emotions. She didn't want to break down in front of Lorelai and Rory, so the better thing to do was to make them going away. He was deeply grateful to her for having solved the situation in that way, keeping their reconciliation secret. He had been afraid to have ruined everything, but as always she had played the part of the rescuing hero and had saved him from his mistakes. Not that he had needed her help so often in the past, he had always been a strong man, sure and efficient, but when it came to emotions and most of all Lorelai's he had always difficulties.

"So you lied. I knew you weren't telling me the truth. It's evident she has another man." Lorelai said turning towards her father, just seconds after Rory had disappeared down the hall.

"Lorelai, please I think it's better we'll have this discussion another time." Richard responded, his anger building once again.

"Lorelai, your father is right, please let us discuss the whole situation alone." Emily said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Your father has just discovered I have another man, please leave him the time to get over the shock of that revelation. Even if we aren't together anymore, I'm still his wife and we need time to adjust to this new situation, to think about our future and about a divorce eventually." Emily said calmly, looking at her daughter.

Lorelai stared at her mother suspiciously. Was she playing again? Did she really want a divorce from her father? And who was this mysterious man who had made her mother forget about her father?

"Who is this man?" Lorelai inquired.

"I won't tell you now, maybe in the future, but not right now." Emily responded firmly.

She had no intentions to fall in her daughter's trap. She had been hurt so deeply this time, she had felt her heart breaking the moment her daughter had said those words, but now the only thing she looked for was to be comforted by her husband, her new loving and thoughtful Richard.

"If you love that man so much, why did you never talk about him before?" Lorelai insisted.

"Because I knew you would have messed about my feelings, and mostly because I didn't want to hurt your father's feelings." Emily responded, growing tired to play the game.

"But why…." Lorelai spoke again.

"No more buts Lorelai. It has been a very stressful night and I think we all need to rest and think about the whole situation with a clearer mind." Richard interrupted her.

"My mind is perfectly clear right now. I made a simple question for my mother and it would be polite if she would respond to me." Lorelai argued.

She had no intention to let the topic go, she wanted to know, she needed to know.

"God Lorelai, I just discovered another man has my wife now, is it really so hard for you to respect my feelings and stop asking about his identity?" Richard almost yelled.

"Mom, I think it's better we'll go." Rory said walking towards her mother in the living room and grabbing her upper arm.

Emily turned around gratefully to her granddaughter to have shown up at the right moment. She took a step forward and smiled at her weakly.

"I'll wait for you in the car. Good night." Lorelai said freeing her arm from her daughter's grasp and almost running towards the main door.

Rory spent some minutes alone with her grandparents, reassuring them about the fact she would talk some sense in Lorelai and she would be there the next Friday as usual.

Emily thanked her and hugged her tightly to herself for a long time, not really wanting that moment to end. She had always dreamt of a daughter like Rory, but at least she was her granddaughter.

Richard waited for Rory in the foyer, leaving the two women their space to talk openly.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I'm sure she still loves you, she only needs time to realize it." Rory whispered some minutes later in his ear while he bent down for a tender hug.

"Thanks Rory, you're really a good girl." He whispered back, pulling away lightly to look down at her.

When he saw the Jeep disappear down the driveway he closed the wooden door and turned towards the stairs. Not seeing Emily he walked in the living room and shook his head noticing her standing in front of the fireplace, her small frame illuminated by the orange light of the fire.

He walked towards her and stopped behind her, leaning his right hand on her shoulder.

"Please sit down." She said in a low voice.

He waited for a moment, not sure of what she was thinking about, but then he did what he had been told and sat on the pink couch, waiting for her to join him.

Instead she didn't move from her spot in front of the fireplace, her hands grabbing the lapels of her silky pajama top, her eyes closed, a single tear down her cheek. She lifted her head up and swallowed a sob, not wanting to cry, not wanting to suffer. Without him noticing she unbuttons the little white buttons of her top and let the jacket fall on the floor, her skin covered only by her lace white bra.

Richard gasped at the sigh of her immaculate back almost naked in front of him. He had expected a weeping Emily, a desperate Emily, maybe a desolate Emily, but not a seductive Emily.

She swallowed another tiny sob and freed her legs from the pajama pants, taking in a deep breath before turning around.

"Emily." He gaped.

"Make love to me Richard." She almost pleaded unhooking her bra.

He nodded, not really able to say anything coherent at the moment.

"I want you to take my pain away." She whispered, not moving from next the fireplace, her panties joining the bra on the floor.

He nodded again and stood up, walking towards her slowly, taking in the beautiful sight of his beautiful wife. She opened her arms and let him wrap his body around hers, their mouths immediately touching for a lingering kiss.

"I'm sorry my dear love." He said in her left ear, his hands roaming her bare back gently.

"Love me Richard, it's all I need to feel better tonight. Please love me." She whispered against his chest.

He was stunned by her behaviour, his heart aching for her so deeply. She had never begged for anything, much less for him making love to her. She had seduced him many times, she had always let him know when she was up for love, but she had never asked for it. Never. He knew she was hurt and that she needed to feel alive, nevertheless he couldn't help to be proud of her. She had decided to react to her pain, to not let the pain consume her this time. She had let that happen once before, but now all that she wanted was to live, to feel loved, nothing more.

He pulled away lightly, just few inches to be able to look straight in her big brown eyes.

"I love you Emily Gilmore." He said cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Then show me." She responded against his mouth.

He captured her lips in his, his hands still on her cheeks, licking her bottom lip invitingly. She instinctively opened her mouth for him, her tongue caressing his a second later. He moved his hands down her jaw, making her moan because of the electricity his touch sent down her spine. His tongue battled with her hungrily, her soft moans swallowed by him.

"Don't move." He panted breaking the kiss, his index finger leaned on her light swollen lips.

She opened her eyes and saw him running up the stairs, climbing two to the time. Shaking her head in confusion she shivered realizing that her body wasn't warmed by his anymore. Instinctively she bent down to take the pajama top from the floor, wearing it over her shoulders, closing it over her chest with her hands.

Richard descended the stairs in a hurry, some blankets in his arms.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"I want to make love to you." He responded before crushing his mouth against hers for a kiss.

Emily looked at him kneeling on the floor to put a couple of blankets over the soft carpet and then sitting down on it, motioning her to take a seat next to him.

She sat down as well and gave him a questioningly look.

"I want to make love to my beautiful wife here, in front of the fireplace, illuminated only by the light of the fire." He said responding at her silent question.

"But Richard…." She tried to object, but he prevented her from saying more by covering her mouth with his and kissing her passionately.

The moment she felt his hand brushing over her breast she forgot about her complains and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, to finally lay atop of him.

He let his hands slip inside the rich material of her pajama top, making it sliding down her back. She opened his shirt slowly, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin tenderly, licking her way down his stomach and more down his soft belly. Richard caressed her silky skin, feeling her relaxing in his arms the more he made circular movements on the small of her back. When she finally pulled the shirt out of his pants she looked up at him and smiled at the sight of her husband staring at her lovingly, his eyes glued on her.

"I love you Richard. You're my life, my whole being, my entire heart." She said with excitement, bending down to kiss him tenderly.

He rolled her on her back and perched atop of her, his legs sliding down her sides slowly. The moment she felt his erection brushing against her sensitive spot, she moaned his name in delight.

He teased her for a while, riding her gently, their bodies divided only by the material of his pants. When she was about to say something he bent down and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. He moved against her sensually, his desire growing the more she breathed heavily underneath his body, her hardened nipples against his chest something intoxicating. She grazed his back with her fingertips, her legs spreading apart to let him slip between them. He took her left breast in his hand and massaged it slowly for a while before covering her nipple with his mouth and kissing it, sucking on it. She couldn't help to come the moment she felt his teeth on her skin, his erection pressed on her.

He looked at her and smiled at the sight of the waves of pleasure that were invading her face, her body shaken by her orgasm.

"Let me turn off the lights, and then I'll make love to you properly." He said caressing her cheek.

She looked at him standing up, blushing when she saw the front of his pants wet just over its zipper.

He turned off the lamps and then walked back towards her, undressing himself completely before lying next to her on the woollen blankets. She immediately snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Thank me after I've ravished you in front of the fireplace." He responded mischievously.

She smiled at him and perched atop of him, her desire for him increased by her previous climax. He immediately pulled her down for a long passionate kiss, his hands exploring her hips and thighs. She moaned louder in his mouth, her back arched under his electrifying touch up and down her spine. He flicked his tongue down her jaw, his hands squeezing her bottom tenderly. The way she moved atop of him, her generous breast grazing his chest, her partially parted lips were simply too much for him to hold back still for longer. He put his left hand behind her neck and pulled her down for a hungry kiss, while his other hand moved down between their bodies. The moment she felt him entering her she let go a long and low moan in his mouth. He groaned and started to move in and out, driving her crazy every time he changed the pace. They kissed, caressed and grazed the other passionately but still lovingly. Their bodies moving in a unique way they had learnt so many years ago. When he rolled her on her back she immediately put her legs around his waist, almost crying out his name in ecstasy feeling him filling her deeper. He kissed her one more time, the intensity of the moment invading their bodies and minds.

She felt the familiar tingle building in her stomach, her body still responsive to his attentions. He moved faster and harder into her until both couldn't hold much longer and experienced their climax together.

"I love you Emily." He breathed looking down at his wife.

"I love you too Richard." She responded catching her breath.

"About what you said before, there are no women in this universe that could make me happier than you do." He said moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

She felt overwhelmed by his declaration, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"We could get a divorce." She whispered smiling mischievously at him.

"What?" Richard asked stunned.

"Then we could marry again." She responded looking lovingly in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Emily." He whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hands and bending down for a long, slow kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks to everybody for reading!! Let a review if you want, you know I love them!!**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewer.... Mary, Valerie and obviously coffeeonthepatio!!**


	9. The husband and the other

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily got out from her car nervously. She was the organizer of the event, she had worked hard on it for weeks and she simply wanted every thing to be perfect.

She had spent the entire afternoon at the Windsor Club, checking in on the smallest details, the flowers, the appetizers, the drinks, the meals and the music. She was even more nervous because she knew that during the night the members of the DAR would name the new president. She had been attacked often lately by three or four members, and now she wasn't sure she would be named for the presidency again. The fear to not been elected by those women added to the pain she had felt in the last weeks because of Lorelai's total silence had driven her almost crazy. She had been so irritable that she had changed two maids only the week before.

But now she had to focus on herself, she had to act perfectly, smiling and shaking hands, not letting her insecurities take over her mind. She had to show everyone she was the best choice for the presidency, no one could compete with her.

She walked towards the entrance slowly, her purse in her right hand, the other one busied in holding her long dress while she climbed the few stairs. She took in a deep breath and then she smiled lightly at the young woman who took her coat.

Emily knew that almost all the guests were already in the room, and that probably nobody would have noticed her coming there, except for the DAR ladies, surely ready to criticize her dress. She had always loved the tradition to enter the room from the old precious stair, making her feeling special for being a member of the DAR. But that time something was different, something, or better someone was missing. Her husband wasn't there to hold her hand, whispering reassuring words in her ear. She knew he was in the same room, probably talking to some of his colleagues, but it wasn't the same. She had to descend the stairs alone.

Richard was waiting anxiously for Emily to appear on the top of the stairs. He hadn't met her all day long, he had been busied with a couple of clients and he had changed in his tuxedo in his office. The phone call he had received from his sister in law just before he left for the party had made him nervous. He hadn't expected her doing such a thing without asking for his permission before. She knew he didn't want her to do it, nevertheless she had done it. The only thing he could do now was hoping the consequences wouldn't be too disastrous, and mostly that Emily wouldn't discover about it.

Emily took in a couple of deep breaths and waited for the young woman standing next to her to announce her name.

"We have the pleasure to announce the going out president of the Daughters of American Revolution, Mrs. Emily Gilmore." The little blonde woman said.

Emily glanced down at the room and froze when almost everybody turned to stare at her. Usually the women looked at every person intently, analyzing the dress, the hair, the make-up, but the men after a brief glance came back to their conversation. This time it was completely different. The women were silent and the men simply stared at her, some with a small smile in their face, some nodding, some with their mouths half open. Having the attention of all those men embarrassed her a bit, nevertheless she stared down one more time, looking for a particular gaze, the only one she wanted. When he found him, he was staring at her, his eyes glued on her, a glass of scotch in his hand, the other hand busied on smoothing his moustache, probably to hide his smile, she thought.

Her black silky dress fell down almost to the floor softly, the long transparent sleeves covered her arms, while the front was cut in low squared way, revealing her collarbone and part of her breast, pushed up by her lace bra. She was definitely sensual in that dress, but not sexy. Her immaculate decoltè was only partially exposed, not too much. She was wearing a simple diamond necklace with a matching pair of diamond earrings, her hair was pulled back and her make-up was light, the only exception for the red lipstick.

She tightened the small rectangular purse in her left hand and grabbed the silky material of her skirt dress inhaling deeply. Her legs moved slowly down the stairs, partially exposed by her dress held up in her hand. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs every free man had moved towards her, to help her down the last three stairs.

Richard had watched at the scene apparently detached, but his blood was boiling in his veins at the sight of all those stupid men slobbering over his wife. He would have hit them more than willingly, but he knew he had to stay at his place. They were still officially separated, and he had to act as if he had no more interest in Emily. But how was it possible? She was simply a vision in that dress, her chest raising and falling softly under the silk of the top, her right hand letting fall the dress down and moving lightly towards the nearest man she found.

A tall handsome man he had never seen before took her hand smiling, bending down to whisper something in her ear. She smiled shyly for a moment. Only a moment, nevertheless she smiled. Richard felt a wave of anger crossing his entire body, the desire of punching him growing the more that man touched his wife's hand.

Emily looked down embarrassed. Not for the compliment she had just received, but for the fact that man was there. She was sure nobody could know him apart her, but how had he managed to be there? She had organized the party and she was sure she hadn't invited him.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." He said in a low and husky voice, his hand still holding her.

"Why are you here?" She asked nervously.

"Because of you." He responded.

"I didn't invite you, and I doubt you're a daughter of the American Revolution. So how did you manage to be here?" She asked coldly.

"I have my ways. It's one of the most important parties of all the year in Hartford, I couldn't miss it. I couldn't stand to be far away from you anymore. I spent the last months thinking about you Emily, and I realized I want to be with you." He kept on whispering in her ear.

Emily looked up at him and couldn't help to notice the tenderness in his eyes. He seemed honest. He seemed really interested in her. He seemed really in love. But it couldn't be, she wasn't in love with him, she wasn't interested in him. She had been attracted to him, but not really interested in him. She had never had romantic feelings for him. She had enjoyed their time together, their dinners and dates, but she had never thought to be able to be with him. She had run away the only time he had tried to kiss her. She was in love with Richard, only with him.

"I can't be with you, you know this." She whispered walking towards her table.

"Let me show you that it is possible." He replied helping her sitting down.

Emily looked at him walking away, sitting on the central table of the room. What a mess, she thought. She wasn't nervous enough? Why had he shown up? What if Richard had noticed something? But then she calmed down a bit, she had done nothing with Marcel, she had told Richard about him, about their dates. She had nothing to worry about, Richard knew she loved him and only him, she always had.

Richard wasn't able to calm down. The way that man had whispered in her ear, the fact she had done the same. There was something weird in their behaviour, as if they knew each other. But how? Richard was sure he had never met that man before, but by the way that man looked at his wife he could tell it wasn't the first time he saw her.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!! I'm glad to know you're still here.... it means a lot to me!! I hope you could find the time to leave a comment, but if not I'm nevertheless happy you're reading!!

A special thank and a big hug to Mary, Valerie and coffeonthepatio!!


	10. The new fear

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Richard had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Emily. She was stunning in her new dress, her hair perfectly done, her smile polite and her posture erect. Her back leaned lightly against the chair, while her hand played with the beans on her dish, the fork weakly between her fingers. No one could have noticed the slight tiredness around her eyes, the way she turned her head every now and then to find his reassuring gaze. Nobody could have known she was anxious about the election, but he wasn't nobody. He was the man who had cuddled her to sleep the night before, whispering reassuring words in her ear in order to calm her down.

He knew there was something more going on, not only the presidency of the DAR or the silence from Lorelai were bothering her, her mind was occupied on something else. Or on someone else. That man, too tall, too gentle, too close. He was definitively too close to his wife. The intense glances he shoot her were at least offensive for him. If it weren't for the secrecy of their reconciliation, he would have already hit that man on the face. But he knew he couldn't act on impulse, a stupid behaviour from him would have embarrassed Emily terribly. So he swallowed his pride and kept his fury under control.

A couple of hours later he finally had the chance to talk to her alone, far from curious eyes.

They were on the club's terrace, their coats on the shoulders, their breaths making little clouds because of the cold.

"You're beautiful my dear Emily." He whispered in her right ear.

"You're handsome too, a bit too elegant maybe, but very fascinating. I saw more than a couple of women eating you with their eyes." She responded, her head leaned on his chest.

"Are you okay darling? You seem nervous." He asked putting his arms around her slender waist.

"I think it's this whole presidency thing. You know, there are somebody who would prefer Constance to me. I'm tense because of this." She responded, the voice less more than a whisper.

"Are you sure it's only that? I mean, you seem distracted from something else. Someone else." He said pulling away lightly to look directly in her eyes.

She stared at him silently for a moment. It was obvious that he had noticed Marcel and the way he had moved around her all night long.

"You do remember I told you about a man I dated during our separation. He's here, and well, he said something, and I…. you know, I tried to make him understand, but I don't want to hurt him." She said hesitantly, her fingers playing with the black buttons of his coat.

"What does it mean you don't want to hurt him? Are you telling me you're still interested on him?" He asked hastily, the blood boiling uncontrollably in his veins.

"No Richard, how could I still have romantic feelings for him? I love you , and only you. You should know that. Do you really think I could be attracted to someone else? God Richard, you're exaggerating." She responded defensively.

"I'm not exaggerating Emily. He whispered in your ears, he touched your hands, your arms and your shoulders. He danced twice with you tonight. Twice. I didn't dance with you at all. What should I think? I'm not even allowed to look at you. You don't want me to be too close tonight, but you allow him to be around you for all the time!" He said angrily.

He was so out of him that he had difficulties even thinking rationally.

"Are you insinuating something Richard?" She asked growing annoyed by his paranoiac statements.

"You flirted with that man under my eyes Emily! Not any man, but the man you dated when we were separated. How could I be sure you didn't…." He responded, but cut off himself before it was too late.

"That I didn't what Richard? Are you telling me you don't trust me enough to believe to what I told you?" She almost cried out.

"No, Emily, it's only that…." He was saying when a woman stepped in the terrace making him falling silent immediately.

"Good bye Richard." She said, and then disappeared behind the French door.

Richard had a hard time to control his racing emotions. He hated himself for what he had done. He should have supported her, calmed her, reassured her, instead he did the contrary. He made stupid insinuations, making her feeling attacked by his questions.

"Emily, I was wondering where you were." Marcel told her approaching to her in the middle of the room.

"I needed a bit of air." She responded briefly.

"You seem agitated, did something happen?" He asked gently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm simply tired. The only thing I want now is to go home." She responded taking a step back.

"Do you want I drive you home, then?" He said closing again the distance between them.

"I'm here with my car, but thanks for offering. Besides, I need to wait until the the new president's election." She responded with a weak smile.

Her head was spinning, and she felt tired. Not physically, but emotionally. The accusations Richard moved to her had hurt her deeply. She had been sure that the things were changed between them. But his insinuations, that fire on his eyes while he had asked her if she still felt something for Maurice, had hit her. The realization he didn't trust her completely made her rethink the entire reconciliation thing. Their relationship worked well, it was a fact, but he hadn't come back to their house. He spent some nights at week there, nothing more. What if they wouldn't have been able to keep that easiness when he would come home stably? What if she would feel alone and neglected again?

A sudden fear filled her heart.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!! I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, and I'm even more sorry for the shortness of it.... I promise I'll try to update more often....**

**For Mary.... Thank you.... **


	11. The diner's meetings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

_This is for Mary...._

Emily was looking for her cell phone in her purse when her gaze fell on him. She felt her heart racing rapidly in her chest, her hands suddenly shaking. The anger fought animatedly with the desire. She knew she should hate him for what he had done, for the miserable state in which he had put her two weeks before, nevertheless she couldn't help to be attracted by him. Not only by the tall, muscular, attractive body of him, but mostly by the way he was looking at her now. She could see the pain in his eyes, a kind of desolation on his features. He had tried so hard to make up with her, calling her every day, twice at day, sending her beautiful bunches of flowers and writing her a couple of long, touching letters. But she hadn't accepted his efforts to apologize. She had built a high wall around her heart, preventing herself to suffer again because of him.

But now everything seemed different, now that her gaze was fixed on his face, all the pain, the tears and the sleepless nights seemed to be so far from her. An old memory.

Richard widened his eyes the moment she entered the room. The people around him disappeared magically, only Emily was visible for him. He felt his heart skipping a beat the moment her gaze met his. He couldn't help to smile. She was a vision, in her simple grey tailleur, the pink turtleneck tightened just over her breasts. He had tried so hard to apologize to her for the stupid accusations he had moved the night of the DAR presidency's election. But it seemed as if his efforts to make her understand how much sorry he was hadn't sorted any result. They had fought that night after the party, she had seemed so angry, so out of control, she had yelled at him, but mostly she had seemed so miserable. She would have wanted only to celebrate her new presidency with him that night, she had told him clearly, but he had ruined everything. He had made insinuations, constantly referring to that man with a sarcastic tone. It was only when she had confessed him that man was deeply in love with her but she could have never corresponded his feelings that he had realized how foolish he had acted.

She had refused to meet him, to go to the apartment, also to speak with him for the following weeks. But now she was in the same room with him, casually, it was obvious. He wasn't supposed to be there. He had met Rory for lunch and she had asked him to drive her to Stars Hollow.

The diner was full of people, every strange kind of people, as always. But Emily had a hard time to focus on them. She didn't know why he was there. Lorelai hadn't mentioned his presence when she had asked her to meet at Luke's for a coffee. She swallowed hard and broke the gaze with Richard, looking around for a free table, founding one in a corner. She walked across the diner and sat down, immediately burying her face in the menu. She couldn't watch at Richard a minute more. She had missed him like hell. She had been so hurt, so offended, so lonely the past two weeks. But her stupid pride had won the battle with his poor heart and she had kept the wall higher the more the days had passed. She hoped for Lorelai to arrive soon.

"May I sit for a moment?" His low voice asked to her, his body stopping just few inches from her table.

Emily looked up and felt her heart melting in his deep blue eyes. Her features immediately softened, the tone of his voice sending shivers down her spine. She hated herself for being so weak, but she had no choice, not when he looked at her in such a tender way. Without saying a word she nodded.

"Thanks." He almost whispered.

He looked at her for a moment, her fingers caressing absently the coloured pages of the menu. He could tell by the way she bit her bottom lip she was trying her best to hide her inner feelings.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I had no right to tell you those stupid things. I doubted of you, I made irrational insinuations, I know. And I have no justifications for that. My mind had been darkened by the jealousy. I had fear." He said taking her left hand in his.

Hearing his last few words she looked at him, surprised by them.

"I had been frightened by the possibility to lose you again Emily. I couldn't stand to see you walking away from me another time. It had been like hell during our separation. I don't want to live without you for a minute more. I love you. I want to treat you in the way you deserve to be treated. The fact you don't speak to me is driving me crazy." He explained, never breaking their eye contact.

Emily felt tears forming in her eyes, all the emotions she had ably ignored finally appeared on the surface. She loved this man more than her own life, and he felt the same.

"Emily, dear, could you ever forgive the stupid man I am?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"I already did. But don't you dare to do it again, do I make my self clear?" She responded with a timid smile.

"I promise." He whispered bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly remembered to ask.

"I drove Rory home and then I stopped here for a coffee. I'm glad I did it, otherwise I don't know when I would have the possibility to meet you. What about you?" He responded not letting go of her hand.

"I have an appointment with Lorelai. She said she needs to talk to me. But, as always, she's late." She said shaking her head.

"I let you to your appointment then, I have to come back to work. Do I meet you at the apartment this evening?" He asked nervously.

"At home Richard. I want you at home tonight." She said with a low voice.

"I'll be at home before dinner, then. Have a good time, and please don't let Lorelai bother you too much." He responded giving her a meaningful gaze.

"I'll try. See you later." She said looking at him standing up and then disappearing behind the diner's door.

She felt better, definitively better. The idea of Richard at home for the night made her happy. She was still immersed in her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder put her out of her imaginary world.

"Hello Mom." Lorelai said sitting next to her mother.

"Lorelai, I thought you forgave our meeting." She responded trying to regain her usual composure.

"I'm sorry, but I had some problems at the Inn." Lorelai said looking down at her hands.

"I hope nothing serious." Emily responded briefly.

"Don't worry, only some minor things. Mom I asked you to come here because I want to talk to you about a thing." Lorelai said hesitantly.

She knew that facing that particular topic with her mother was more than dangerous, but she needed to know if what her Aunt Hope told her was the truth.

"What thing?" Emily asked impatiently.

"I had a long conversation with Aunt Hope some weeks ago, and she told me something. I don't know if every thing she said is true, but she sounded honest. Dad told me something similar some years ago, but I thought he was only exaggerating." Lorelai said fixing a point behind her mother's shoulders.

"What did Hope tell you?" Emily asked confused.

"She said you spent an entire month in bed when I run away with Rory. She told me you stopped eating and that you never went out of your room. Dad had told me almost the same during a fight we had five or six years ago, but I didn't really believe him. Is this story true?" Lorelai asked moving her gaze to her mother's eyes.

"It's not your business. I thought you wanted to meet me to apologize for what you told me on Rory's birthday, but I was wrong evidently." Emily responded grabbing her purse.

"Mom, please. I need to know." Lorelai pleaded.

"It's not true. It would change nothing. You hated me, you made it clear, so there is no need for you to know in which way I reacted to your running away from me. You thought I was an evil. And you hated me. Probably you still do." Emily said trying to control her emotions.

She felt devastated. She had kept that period of her life secret, only Richard and Hope knew about. Her sister had had no right to tell Lorelai that story. She didn't want her daughter's pity. She only wanted her daughter being a bit closer to her, to be able to gain her respect, not to have her thinking about her mother as a poor weak woman that cried all the time.

"Mom, please don't go, not in this way. I don't hate you, I never did. I didn't think what I said that evening. I was angry, that's all. Please Mom, don't be the one who run away this time. I made a mistake leaving the way I did, and I realized it only now. We are different, we always were, but I love you." Lorelai said following her mother out of the diner.

"No Lorelai, it's not true. You don't remember the way you looked at me when you were a teenager, you don't remember all the times you told me I wasn't as good as the other mothers. You told me more than once that you would have preferred to be someone else's daughter. Have you any idea how deeply those words hurt? And now you're telling me you love me only because your aunt informed you about my month in bed. She hadn't the right to tell you that thing. I don't want your pity, I only wanted a normal relationship with my daughter, but it's obvious I was only dreaming about an impossible thing." Emily responded looking straight in her daughter's eyes.

"If I would have known…." Lorelai whispered.

"It would have changed nothing. You would have run away again sooner or later. It was hard enough accepting I had lost you once, I wouldn't have survived losing you twice. And now please forgive me, but I have to go." Emily said fighting with her tears.

She had just reconciled with Richard, she had been in heaven no more than twenty minutes before, and now she was about to lose her control. She felt betrayed by her sister, and mostly she was tired to fight with Lorelai.

"I'm sorry Mom. I want to find a way to be close to you, to know you better. I don't want to fight anymore." Lorelai said looking at her mother walking towards her car.

Emily stopped on the sidewalk, the words of her daughter still in her ears. Was it possible? Was it really possible she had heard them, or was just her imagination?

"Lorelai, are you sure?" She asked turning around.

"I'm more than sure. I want to try Mom, just give us a chance." Lorelai responded taking a step closer to her mother.

"Okay, we can try then." Emily said, a little smile forming on her lips.

"So, let's go back inside." Lorelai told her mother walking into the diner.

They had a long conversation, the real first conversation they had in years without fighting. They spoke about the time Lorelai had run away, Emily's bed in month, the feelings both had lived during the first years of their separation. For the first time they spoke as mother and daughter, trying to understand the other's point of view. For the first time Emily felt she could communicate with her daughter without defending herself. Lorelai for the first time felt she had the mother she always dreamed for. Both knew it would be harder than that keeping their relationship on that intimate level, but both wanted that more than badly.

"Mom, are you sure you're happy with your fiancée?" Lorelai asked after a while.

Emily thought for a moment before responding at the question.

"I'm more than happy Lorelai. Maybe it's time you meet him." Emily said with a grin on her face.

"Next Friday?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"Next Friday sounds good to me. Just promise me you won't make your usual jokes. And please, don't mention your father." Emily responded with an unreadable expression.

Maybe it was time to share her feelings with her daughter, but for that day it was still amusing to joke a bit more about her lover's affair. She only hoped Richard would have understood.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thanks to all of you for reading!! I'm so happy to know you're still so numerous!! **

**A special thank to all of you who always find the time to review!!**


	12. The second proposal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman Palladino. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Emily was staring at the table. It was all perfectly prepared, she had personally chosen the dishes and the glasses more than an hour ago. She wanted every thing to be perfect for the dinner, the first dinner she had with Richard, at their home, in a long time. She had taken a quick shower and had worn a sober dark blue suit, the jacket unbuttoned over a white silky Chanel blouse.

She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a noise coming from the foyer. She glanced one more time at the table, nodded, and then moved to the foyer.

There _he_ was, taking off his coat, a big bunch of red roses leaned on her desk.

"Emily, dear." Richard said noting his wife staring at him silently.

She was beautiful in her simple suit, her hair illuminated by the faint light of the lamp seemed so tender that he had a hard time to not lose his fingers in it. She was smiling at him, her unique and personal smile she used when she was serene. Not only happy, but serene. Happiness was something different from serenity. Serenity was that particular state of soul that made his Emily looking at the entire world in a calmer way. When she was happy she smiled openly, talking about silliness all over again, making little laughs and widening her eyes. But when she was serene she wore that angelic expression on her face, her lips curled in a little smile, her eyes shining and sparkling, her entire body was relaxed. And he was sure she was serene now.

Maybe the meeting with Lorelai hadn't been so dramatic after all.

"Richard, welcome home." She whispered looking in his deep blue eyes.

He moved toward the desk and grabbed the roses, then took a couple of steps ahead and stopped in front of Emily.

"They are beautiful." She said in a low voice, taking the flowers in her hands, breathing in their sweet smell.

"As _you_ are." He said bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Richard." She added moving her gaze from the roses to her husband.

"You're welcome my love." He whispered against her lips, before kissing her gently.

It was a long kiss, full of respect and tenderness. He grazed her lips with his, kissing her bottom lip before asking for entrance. She let him deepen the kiss, their tongues caressing and dancing around each other a moment later. She was still holding the bunch of roses against her chest, when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"The roses." She panted, pulling away lightly.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at the flowers.

"Let me find a vase for them. The dinner will be served in half an hour, so if you want a drink…." She was saying, but he prevented her to say something more leaning his index finger on her mouth.

"Just find the vase, I don't need a drink to relax. I only need my wife in my arms." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver lightly.

Emily inhaled deeply and disappeared into the kitchen, ordering to the maid to put the flowers in a vase. When she entered the living room she found Richard knelt in front of the fireplace, lighting the fire.

"Richard, what are you doing?" She asked walking toward him.

"Don't you see? I'm lighting the fire." He responded lifting his head to look at her.

"I see, it's not the point." She said giving him a confused look.

"I like this room illuminated only by the light of the fire. It's more romantic."

"Do you feel a romantic man tonight?"

"I'm here with the most beautiful creature I ever met, and this wonderful woman is my wife, so yes, I feel romantic tonight."

"I think I'm a very lucky woman then."

"I'm tired of talking." He said standing up and taking her in his arms for a passionate kiss.

His lips met hers in a lovely fight, their breaths melted in the warm air of the living room, their hands explored their backs.

"Richard, please. The maid could enter the room any moment, be patient. I have all the intentions to continue this conversation later, after our dinner." She said looking in his eyes, the breath still difficult.

"I don't promise you that I'll be able to keep my hands off your gorgeous body until the end of the dinner, but I'll try." He responded giving her a mischievous look.

They had dinner almost silently, their eyes glued on the other, their tiny smiles lightening their faces. After the dessert they moved to the living room, sitting very close on the pink couch.

"Emily, may I ask a thing?" He said tightening his arms around her waist, her head leaned on his chest.

"Sure." She whispered, while his left hand played with the little buttons of his white shirt.

"How was your meeting with Lorelai?" He asked hesitantly.

He was not sure everything went well between the two women, but the still relaxed expression on Emily's face made him thinking that something good could have happened. Maybe Lorelai hadn't mentioned her conversation with Hope.

"It was surprising, Richard. Really I didn't expect something similar when yesterday she invited me. We started in our usual way, with an animated fight. Hope told her about the month I spent in bed after Lorelai had run away with Rory, God I had been so angry at my sister. I would have wanted to call her immediately and give her a piece of my mind. She had no right to tell Lorelai about that painful story. But then something unexpected happened, and, well, I think I'll call Hope tomorrow to thank her." Emily said, her hands making little patterns on his chest.

"What did it happen?" He asked curiously.

"Lorelai told me she loves me. And then I felt a completely new emotion taking over my mind. I felt overwhelmed by that revelation. I dreamt about the day she would have said those three words for years, and then they came out of the blue. Her voice was shaking, but her eyes were fixed on mines, and she seemed so honest, Richard. She also added she wants to have a good relationship with me, or at least she wants to try. And I said yes. Yes. Without really thinking about what I was doing I said yes. And we came back in the diner and we talked about a lot of things. She told me about Rory's first years at Stars Hollow, her experiences at the Inn, her friendship with Sookie. It had been all so weird, but I couldn't stop myself from listening to her. I know it was inappropriate talking about personal matters in a diner, mostly in a strange place as Stars Hollow. But that is the place where Lorelai lives, and also if for me all those man and women are strange, they are her friends and I have at least to try and respect them." She continued to tell him.

"I'm so glad you find a way to communicate, Emily. I'm really glad." He said looking down at her, covering her hand with his on his chest.

"I am too." She whispered, a tiny tear escaped her eye rolling down her cheek.

"So we have more than a thing to celebrate tonight." He said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yes, indeed." She breathed against his mouth before meeting his lips for a lingering kiss.

They skipped their usual drinks and went upstairs, entering their bedroom hand in hand.

Richard undressed her slowly, his hands caressing every inch of new exposed skin, all the time kissing her lovingly. She made the same, taking off his shirt and pants, before leaning on the bed.

He immediately covered her body with his, their warm breaths sending shivers down their spines. Emily folded her fingers in his salt and pepper hair, grazing his scalp with her fingernails. The way he kissed her, his body pressed against hers, were something that drove her crazy. He was tender but sure, he knew perfectly how to touch her, where to move his big strong hands to make her stop thinking. In that moment her only thought was the way he moved over her chest, his hands massaging her breasts gently, his eyes glued on hers. The moment he covered her hardened nipple with his mouth she gasped, her eyes immediately closed, her hands left his neck to fall on the mattress, along her hips. He sucked on her gently, teasing her nipple with his tongue before biting it with his teeth. The way she breathed quickly under his body, her head pinned on the pillow, her chest raising and falling rapidly, were something wonderful for him. That angelic creature he was making love to was his entire life. She was the young woman he met more than forty years before, with her red hair pulled back in a pony tail, her hand in his in front of the Yale Art Gallery. She was the same woman who said "fine" and then "yes" on the altar, the one who cried out his name in ecstasy during their wedding night. The woman who gave him a daughter and that became a grandmother when her face was still young. He couldn't find the words to describe how much he loved that woman, _his wife_.

"Take me, Richard." He heard her voice whispering.

He was taken aback from her words and simply bent down to kiss her before becoming one with her, entering her with all his love. They moved together, both enjoying their closeness, both kissing and grazing, gasping and whispering, until she cried out his name and he whispered hers a moment later.

"Marry me." He said after some minutes, her head on his chest.

"What?" She asked confused, lifting her head to look at him.

"Marry me, Emily. I want to marry you again." He explained.

She was speechless, her heart beating fast in her chest, her eyes filled by tears of joy.

"That means you're saying yes?" He asked seeing her little nod.

"Yes, Richard. I want to marry you." She finally responded.

He took her in his arms and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart.

"There is something you need to know." She said breaking the kiss.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I said to Lorelai she would meet my fiancée next Friday, at dinner." She responded a bit afraid.

"What does it mean? Do you want to find a man who plays the role of your fiancée? I'm not okay with this Emily, I don't want anyone close to you." He said sitting up on the bed, the anger rising rapidly.

"No Richard. Please calm down. I wanted to tell her about our reconciliation. What do you think?" She reassured him.

"I think it's time everybody knows how much I love my wife. It's time we live our story openly." He responded caressing her cheek.

"But I think we could organize something amazing for the next week. Maybe it's not necessary she knows about us so easily…." He added a moment later.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"I have an idea." He simply said before bending down and kissing her again.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thanks to all of you who reads and reviewed!! I really like the fact you're still in this story!!**

**Usually I limited my personal words to thank who read and review.... but this time, only for this time, I feel the need to respond openly to a review (two to be correct) I received. The reviews are public, so I think to have the right to respond openly.**

**I don't mind bad reviews, not that I like them a lot, but I don't like when people attacks without a real reason. If you dislike so much this story, please stop reading it. It's not fair to read how much I'm not good enough for you.... I respect your opinion, but I feel not respected by your words. That's all. And please don't tell me you're sorry.... If you really are so sorry why do you keep writing me those things?**


End file.
